


Just Roll With It

by Wulvercazz



Category: Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Bullying, Cheating, Coming Out, F/M, Identity Issues, M/M, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulvercazz/pseuds/Wulvercazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot is new at MU. However, he keeps a secret that will ruin his whole college life; or at least he believes. Will the 'popular frat' end up making his life miserable or becoming his friends? It's only for him to find out...if only he were more trusting and less overthinking.</p><p>**OC side story for the main plot.<br/>***Check- http://wulvercazz.deviantart.com/gallery/59365843/Monsters-Inc-University  For recurrent illustrations of the story~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off the original story of MU, so you'll probably recognise certain dialogues. However, I can assure 90% is original side-view and input of my OC, that means moi~ Hope you like it!!!

The rolling of the wheels against the pavement was like a lullaby to his ears; his skateboard ran across the school like it owned the place. He had to admit he was a hell of a skater, this was his first time running freely through the institution and he was already rocking it. All the buildings and houses were too much to him, standing tall and imposing; all the students walking around them, chatting along and preparing for the classes to come. Every direction he went was full with other freshmen, who looked just as confused as him. 

Sure, when the students were accepted the school organised a little tour. They were shown around, they could see the science, literature and scaring buildings, the college's restaurants and hotspots like The Growl, and obviously the Greek Street where the sororities and fraternities homed. However, Elliot wasn't much interested in that. That thing about grouping and sharing time and space with some bunch of dudes you just met for the rest of college, it was not for him. And, even if he had liked to, it wouldn't be possible for him to join in any frat anyway. 

Because, you see, he had something he'd wanted to hide since he was young; he was born a female. Yep, he was a transgender male. It was something he couldn't control, it practically ruled his life. Even as a kit. 

When he was seven, his mother realised he wasn't "normal". He hated dresses he hated everything that was given to him; the dolls, the pink bows. It just wasn't him. He had told his mom; Mom I don't want to be a girl anymore. And even when it seemed hard to comprehend, his mother saw the real suffering and desperation in him. How much he struggled with all he needed to do to fit in the regulated standard of his sex given at birth. She hadn't wanted that for him, so she helped him. 

And though many people said it was a matter of not having a father, Elliot knew otherwise. It didn't matter how much people said that when you don't have one of your parents you end up wrong, he never believed any of them. Their arguments were always based on religion or "science" but as far as he knew, the mind was something still waiting to be discovered. So deep and full of mysteries, he really liked that thought. 

However, he really had no time left to stop and pity himself. He had learned to live as it was, he was gonna get through college; maybe even get a girlfriend...or a boyfriend! He wasn't picky~ 

 

The walk to the scaring school, MU's "jewel", was shorter than he expected. But well, living on campus made it way easier. His room was quite small, but he needn't much space anyway. He didn't have a roommate, and it was for the best. He wouldn't be sure that he would be as open minded as him, and he did need his time and privacy while binding his chest, and getting ready. I mean, he didn't 'pass' for nothing. 

At least forty other monsters entered along him. Most of them ignored him, but some turned to look at him, his chipped horn, his cap, his lanky body covered by an old sweatshirt and let's not forget his skateboard under his arm alongside his books. He looked careless, and well...unscary. Many people had told him before, but he did nothing to prove them wrong. Elliot never believed, he had to prove nothing to no one. He knew he had what he needed to become a scarer, and that's all he cared about. 

 

Finally, the professor saluted them; he introduced himself as "Professor Derek Knight" who was "not scared easily". Elliot already liked him, he seemed calm and collected. That is until Dean Hardscrabble, one of the best scarers there were, came into the classroom in a great entrance. Scaring the professor himself. 

The last thing she said before leaving was "if you fail that exam", one they would be taking by the end of the semester, "you will be out of the scaring programme". 

WHAT

He couldn't believe it! Out?! Just like that? Man, was this gonna be hard for all. But, oh well, guess that's what he had to do. Start studying and practicing more and more. A little on the afternoons, a little more on weekends. He would make it! He needed to keep his hopes up, he would prove himself that he could do it! He had scared other monsters before, he could do this with some practice, blood and sweat.

Either way, professor Knight had to continue with the first class, so he asked if anyone knew what a great roar took. And immediately, as if by inertia, a boney green hand raised. 

Nerd: Located. 

-There's five steps for a great roar..- he started tentatively. -The roar's resonance, the-

-ROOOOOOAARRRRR- a beast-like roar erupted from the door, it made everyone stop and stare. And Elliot wouldn't admit but he was somewhat startled by it. 

-Sorry for being late, I just heard 'roar' and went for it~- The huge guy in the polka dots said smugly.

Douche: Located. 

-What's your name?- the professor asked.

-Sullivan, Jimmy Sullivan.- he said making emphasis on his surname.

Omg, he also had the Important Family Syndrome.

-Sullivan? As in Billy Sullivan?

-Yeah, he's my Dad~ 

"Omg, no..." Was all Elliot could think, "he's daddy's boy..." 

-I expect a lot of you- 

-You won't be disappointed~

...  
Elliot hated the guy already, such a jerk. He even made him start to hate Professor Knight a little. What a douche. 

The class ended after a little introduction to Scaring 101, Mr. Knight's class, and a small 'list' of things to achieve during the course.

The rest of his classes were interesting too. He would be learning the science behind the scare, some history and even get more physical exercise that would be useful for scaring. All in all, his new life was starting up better than expected. His classmates hadn't pronoun-ed him wrongly neither had they believed he was girly or too thin for a guy. And that made him even happier. 

He decided to skate his way back to his dormitory, leave his stuff and maybe relax for a while. But as he was about to pull his clothes off and let his so hated attributes 'out' the same shaggy blue and pink he had just started to hate, crossed his window. He was most likely climbing the building. The fucking building!! What the fuck was wrong with that guy?! 

When the fluffy tail disappeared from his view, Eli carefully got his head out the window and looked up. He was carrying a fucken pig. A PIG. This dude had serious problems.

-Just what is he doing?- He wondered, until a scream and some ridiculous pig swines stepped over his plan of peace. 

-Okay. I'm out.- He exclaimed raising his arms in surrender and fixing his cap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapie~ I've written a lot by now that I will be posting as I continue to write... Probably already have other 5-6 chapters written by now tho

He had to admit though, the school looked beautiful by night. The warm light from the streetlights illuminated everything, giving it a calm atmosphere to relax on.

Well, that is if the screams and loud music from his fellow college students had let him. He had never quite understood that thing for big, messy parties that seemingly every other monster his age had. 

I mean, he did like to party with his friends and go crazy once in a while...but every single night alcoholizing theirselves, going over the edge. Nope, totally not for him. He would totally go to a party someday, hang out, meet hotties, have fun; but that would be just until he had settled down. You know, get to know more people, get a hang of his classes, play the field. He needed to see the whole image before he dared to dive in. 

And talking about parties,...guess it wasn't such a great choice to go for a roll during rush week. Idiot. He had totally forgotten about it! There would be so many freshmen, running around trying to prove themselves to the seniors. How could he forget it? 

Oh well, he could still make the best out of it couldn't he? So many monsters in the sidewalks and near the handrails, the best living obstacles there was to practice his skating. 

The baseball cap had to go for now if he wanted to keep his cool during that roll. 

So cap being disposed, and skate set strong on the pavement, he impulsed himself forward. His legs were tense and secure on the rolling object as he made his way between one student and another. There was nothing stopping him now.

Well, nothing except maybe A FREAKINGLY TALL MONSTER WITH FUCKING BULL HORNS. Oh god, oh god. What was he gonna do if he stomped into him?! If he stopped he would still end up into the guy. He needed to do something. He needed to. Right now. His only chance was to jump. He needed the right strength, precision and ability to do this.

He could do it!

A loud clank could be heard as his skate touched the floor on their newly found silence.

-Oh darn, Oh darn.- He cursed in his mind. -Did I hit a teacher?! I hit a teacher didn't I? Omg someone important?! Omg. Fuck. This is it. The end of my never started career. I'm done. I'm expelled.- He kept on internally until he actually turned around to look at who could've been his target.

Oh lord, it wasn't a teacher. It was much worse. So. Much. Worse. 

-WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TINY?! YOU COULD'VE HURT JOHNNY!!- a small crab-like monster with a lisp burst out. 

-Omg, no. No. I flew over a frat head. No. Life is ruined. Nobody's letting me live through this. Omg. I didn't even hit him. Why? Why must they be so popular? Why?! What makes them so special?!-And so did Elliot kept on, believing with all his heart that bad stuff was going to happen after this.

And he wasn't far from right actually. Johnny's expression being almost slack-jawed and all, one couldn't tell what was going on in his mind at that exact moment. 

He needed to do something, but he needed to do it carefully this time. Think about everything. Fix this mess before it brought him down. Maybe even make him laugh about it; but that would be quite the challenge. 

-Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry, I should've slowed down a little.-he tried in a cool and collected voice

And just then did Johnny's face change, but it wasn't the snarly frown everyone was expecting. It was actually more like a sly grin. 

-But you still made it safely, huh?- he started. It sounded as though that question was hiding something worse. -Name's Johnny Worthington, from Roar Omega Roar~

-Bitch. No.- Was all Elliot could think about.

-What's yours skatie?

-Uh, Elliot Blackburn...- he answered, tilting his head in slight confusion. Why would this guy, who he could've killed just a few minutes ago, was suddenly interested in him? This had to be some kind of joke.

-Well, Elliot, those were some moves. Come around sometime soon k'?- Johnny finally said, and send him a sly wink in his direction. 

Man, this guy. His face still held confusion but he decided not to do anything about it. Leaving now was for the best.

-Sure will do...- Elliot confirmed and left on his skateboard, wanting more than anything to get the stares off his back. 

So as he got back to his dormitory, a sigh couldn't help but leave his chest. Darn that was close to being something very bad. 

-I need to be more careful...- he scolded himself. 

However, there was nothing he could do now but act more maturely. And talking about maturity... It was almost midnight already, and he knew he wouldn't be able to wake up next morning if he didn't go to sleep soon. So he peeled of his clothes and took his tight binder off his chest before it crushed his ribs. He needed to find something better, but thanks to his size that would be easy... Unless you maybe took into account that it would look weird for a guy to go buy a sports bra... So awkward. Guess he would have to use one of his old fitted girl tank tops, as much as he hated them, there was nothing that gave him the best male figure.

The rest of the week came out as normal. James kept on getting on his nerves, Mike's weird enthusiasm sometimes annoyed him, and well he hadn't seen any of the ROR's as he'd "promised". The rest was kind of good though, he'd finally gotten a light grasp of Scaring 101 and History (which, to him, would be the most difficult), and he'd met this girl. Her name was Britney Davis, and she was one of the PNKs. She wasn't such a bitch though. No matter the popularity they had earned, she was the sweetest to say the least. He had to admit that he liked her, but he knew liking someone wouldn't be good for him.

Every time he felt attached to someone new he got this scary thoughts. What if he ended liking them too much? And what if they did too? And what if after he told them his story they didn't want to know anything about him? But what would actually happen if he told them since the beginning? Would they even consider him that way? 

He hated that. He didn't understand what was so difficult about loving someone for their character and not their body. The idea of stopping to love someone for their body physically disgusted him, it just didn't fit in his mind. 

But guess that wasn't enough to tell his body. He wanted to believe that it wasn't his fault when he started to deliberately flirt with whomever he found 'hot'. And yet, that's how he met her.

They had shared a table at the cafeteria ONE time. And they'd already become somewhat friends. They had chatted along and she kept on doing this thing with her hair that was driving him crazy. She was a real cute monster. She would've seemed way out of his league if looked from afar, with the rest of her sorority; but like this, she was just a cute girl looking to meet people and have fun. And Elliot loved that. 

In the end, she had invited him to a sorority and fraternity party held by the RORs. And he wasn't happy with the idea at first. But then again, this could be the only chance he had with her. 

So he went to the party. He wore his less worn-out hoodie, binded comfortably, fixed his spiky sky blue hair and actually put on some cologne. So he still looked like himself but a little more attractive. He wanted Brit to feel proud of inviting him.

 

She already "lived" in the Greek street, picking her up would be stupid, so he took his skateboard and made his way to the frat houses. This time taking precautions and trying hard not to almost-run into anybody. And when he got there the place was just as he believed it would be... Full of monsters, loud and plain crazy. 

The house, however, was beautiful. It had this warm cottage look that he found quite fascinating. And as he entered he realised it was really spacious too, full with expensive looking ornaments and artworks. This place would be incredibly perfect for a ball or something nicer. 

Oh dear, he was doing the thing again. He was such a dork. He needed to get to know Brit better to know if she would appreciate that part of him. The not careless, 'classy' part of him. Girls were weird sometimes, you were never totally sure of what they wanted. And whatever one thought was going on, is probably wrong anyway and should be disposed of immediately. 

Guess he should just get to her and see it for himself. And when he saw her he would make his best impression ...or at least he'd try to.

-Hey there Brit~ he tried to sound cool. 

-Hey there Elliot~! She squealed, it was a good sign. 

-How's it, you're enjoying yourself? 

-Totally! ROR's parties are always blas-ting! And a dorky guy over there even gave me a cupcake! -she said pointing somewhere to their far left.

Elliot's head turned immediately, she should know not to receive food from weird people... because, you know, strange people and their addictions. However, when he saw the guy she was talking about, he knew there was nothing wrong. It was Randall Boggs, a guy from his classes. He was a nerdy dork, nothing scary about him. 

-Well that's great.- he finally told her, feeling much better now. 

-Come on! It much fun in the dance floor!- she squealed again, darn, if she did that again he might as well just fall for her already. 

So he let Brit guide him through the crowd and into the circle of dancing PNKs. He had to admit he felt awkward dancing within so many girls, such pink, and girly girls. But he was beside Brit so, it was the best he could wish for. 

He really liked dancing, so it was easy to be between all those ladies while dancing alongside Davis. 

The girls suddenly giggled. Just then he realised he had been staring. Omg. 

-Kiss! Kiss!- her sisters cheered, and he could feel his cheeks flaring up a bit too much. 

How much he wished for Earth to crack open and engulf him in. He wanted to disappear. Though Britney wasn't far from the same, she looked uncomfortable and fidgety. He needed to do something about it.

So he leaned against her -We don't have to if you don't want to.- Elliot whispered. 

But in that moment Britney turned around, she looked surprised. As though she hadn't believed him. So he just gave her a reassuring smile. And she suddenly smiled too! Oh this was going so-

Wait what. 

She was kissing him. Actually doing so, he hadn't thought she wanted to! Maybe he was wrong? Maybe he said the right thing and he was being rewarded? Yeah, probably.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, this was awesome. Not even a month in MU and he already had a girlfriend. Fuck yes. And a PNK to say the least. 

Elliot was almost sure now that he had fallen for her, she was pretty, a little dorky and hyper, she had a sweet smile, but she could also be scary. She was perfect to him. He didn't know her that well still, but he was ready to anytime now. I mean, just kissing her felt awesome; he could lose himself in her. 

And now that he thought about it, he probably already had, because the back music and screams were gone. All he could hear were sly whistles and several giggles.

He then heard a strong male laugh. What. 

-Way to go, Blackburn~ It was Johnny's voice. 

Both broke apart hurriedly, as if they could still cover up from their little 'round'. They couldn't now though. They had been observed by everybody, and although he had no problems with that, he wanted to make sure that Brit hadn't felt too uncomfortable. 

He turned to her, she was blushing like crazy; even through her minty skin. However, a cute little smile still grazed her face. Everything seemed to be okay. Except for maybe the fact that Johnny still wore that amused little smile of his...

Well little...not so much. He hadn't payed much attention to him before, so just now had he realised Worthington had prognathism... All of his lower teeth were showing. Wasn't that uncomfortable? 

-Well, now that the lovebirds have returned to this dimension~ he started, gloating like he owned the place... Well he did own it, but it's just a saying okay? 

-I just wanted to say: Welcome to all scaring freshmen!

And as if on cue, all the monsters cheered and woo'd. Like he was their king. He just signalled with his hands and everyone quieted down. This needed to stop.

-Congratulations to everybody for being accepted into MU, and my special 'good luck's to all of you for this semesters final.- he made a pause, all the freshmen faces around him wore the same realisation and fear expression on their faces. -Oh but don't worry! If you really have it, you'll pass with no problem. Right?- he finished and patted Sulley's back beside him. Who he'd just now noticed was with the ROR's, even wearing a red and yellow mailman jacket already. 

Just how much could've they fucked up? Couldn't they easily see that he was a stupid idiot who believed he needn't study to pass? Who hadn't done anything this past weeks? Well, it was coming their way nevertheless, so he didn't want to pay much attention to it now.

Now that he thought about it, he wanted his attention to be solely directed to the hand holding his, squeezing it slightly in encouragement. Yes, he was going to pass this test. Not only for him and his dream, but to prove himself to Brit. To everybody. Even if he hadn't had any interest in that before, he would do it now. And they would drop their jaws to the floor. 

 

The next month went by without much altercations. The classes were hard to keep up but not impossible, the professor had congratulated him for learning scare poses so quickly and he was sure he was acing Sciences and History. 

He got to know Randy Boggs. And he was right, he was a huge nerdy dork. He always seemed to spend time studying with his best friend Mike, or attending parties to try and socialise only to fail terribly. He actually liked him. And best of all, Brit and him were together now. He had gone old fashion and asked her to be his girlfriend and she had said yes while going on with his little dumb game. The only thing was that now he was a little more concerned and stressed than normal. He couldn't help but wonder what could happen if he told her about his body. He was quite scared to say the least. But he would wait until the finals were over, he needn't so many things hitting him altogether. 

It was a week to the exam, and he was in his room studying. He usually didn't study much. But this one was very important. He had to be really good at this. 

His attention was taken off the book by a loud knock on his door, he hadn't many friends so it had to be Brit. He loved her, he really did. But right now he wondered why she would visit him in such an inopportune time. 

-Hey Babe~ Are you surprised? she saluted, leaning in the door frame just before he opened the door for her. 

As I just said, Elliot was sure it was her most likely, so her presence didn't took him by surprise. What did surprise him though, was the fact that she was wearing almost nothing!

Her usual pink sorority sweater was gone, but in its place, she wore a flowy top that showed her belly button. What the hell was going on?! 

She giggled slightly, -are you gonna stand there dumbfounded all night, or are you gonna let me in?~ she asked with a weird voice he had never heard in her. The whole situation made his hands sweaty. 

-Aw, you were studying? Mind if I help?- she cooed. As she took several steps forward.

What was she doing? He suddenly wanted to scape. Though that would be impossible as he tripped with the end of the bed, falling mercilessly into it with a small 'oof' scaling his lips. She giggled playfully. 

-how about I show you some moves of mine?~ Show you how I aced that test?~ 

By this time he was trapped beneath her. Omg. Why? What was wrong with her? He didn't want any of this! At least not now! 

-Brit. Hey. Brit.- he hushed breathlessly, but she just chuckled.

-I haven't even started and you're already saying my name~

-No, Brit. Please. We don't have to do this. Come on. Please. Ah! Brit...- he tried to stop her but her little hands roamed up and down his chest and stopped threateningly close to his crotch...making him gasp a little. He just wanted her to stop. 

-Aw come on~ It's gonna be fun~ don't tell me you have never done it with a girl before Babe~ She cooed and kissed him, thinking it would be a good distraction. 

And she was kind of right by the way, but Elliot really needed to stop everything. She couldn't find out this way, HE had to TELL her. But not like this, not even if he had wanted it to continue. 

He tried to gently take her wrists and pull her hands away from him. And now that he was less repressed, he stood up and looked at her in the eye. 

-I'm sorry Brit, I can't do this not right now at least.- he tried to use his most reasonable voice, convince her without hurting her. 

-What?

-I'm sorry Brit I jus-

-Is it because of me?! Of my body? You don't feel attracted to me? Is that it? -she exclaimed indignantly.

-No baby, that's not it, it's totally not it. You are beautiful. - he said keeping his voice low and calm as possible. 

-Then what is wrong?! I don't understand! Are you seeing someone else?

-No! I would never! 

-Well then I might just leave! 

-No, Brit don't be angry... Please don't leave angry.. I'm sorry...-Elliot tried, hugging her form behind in a pitiful way. But she just broke apart. 

-No, I'm sorry! ... I shouldn't have bothered you...- she finished and left, part angry part sad reflected on her face. Elliot wanted to die there and then. 

He didn't have the energy to study anymore. So he just flunked into his bed, took off all he was wearing and just laid there... He needed to make things right with her. He must have probably looked like an idiot to her, but it was for the best. Even if it killed him inside.

 

Next morning was almost impossible for him... He felt drowsy and awful. He didn't participate much in class and he hadn't seen Brit the whole morning. He hadn't even brought his skateboard! And he looked so much like shit that even the douchebag of Sullivan, in his own douchey way, had asked him what was wrong with him! He was done with everything. He wanted to go to his room and do homework and sleep early. 

And the next day was kind of the same, though now everywhere he went he would feel observed. Monsters of every kind would chatter behind his back and laugh quietly. He could still listen to them though. They were talking about the night he rejected Brit. 

He didn't want to think about it, and yet now everywhere he went he would be reminded of it. Maybe someone had heard them, maybe Brit herself had spread the rumours or she had told her friends and one of them did it for her. Maybe their thing was over by now anyways. Who knew? Maybe she didn't want someone who was being talked about by the whole student community. 

Though somehow he still found himself at the cafeteria that day, maybe the idea that Brit wasn't interested in him anymore had burned so deep into his mind that he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Nothing would've made him look up from his food if it wasn't for that face he knew so much. He couldn't look up or he'd be lost, but he couldn't resist the need to. And even less if she was coming his way. 

-Hey there Elliot...- she said kind of shyly. 

Oh dear, he wasn't babe anymore. She was here to break up with him. 

-Look, we need to talk about that night...- she continued.

Yep it was over. 

-Care to come with me?

-Yeah, uh..sure- he responded softly. 

He stood up from his chair, leaving his lunch behind...because let's admit it: he wouldn't eat any of it in the end, and followed her to a much secluded part. Then she stopped and turned to look at him in the eyes. 

-I'm sorry...-

What. 

Was she...apologising? Why? Wasn't she gonna break up with him?

-I shouldn't have pushed you like that... And now I've caused for you to be targeted... So if you want this to be over I...

-what no... I, I was gonna ask why you were apologising. Uh... Everything, everything's okay. Don't worry. I'm not angry at you.

-Aren't you really? -She said with slightly watery eyes.

-Really. But please don't cry k'? - Elliot comforted while holding her face between his hands. He even caressed her cheeks lightly. 

-K'... -she said finally smiling. Everything was better now. He could sigh in relief and smile himself as he kissed her once again. And now there was no one else watching. 

His alarm though, for his next class stopped them. They broke apart with a little laugh and looked at each other again. Britney was smiling truly now; and he was mesmerised.

-You should leave champ~ 

-Uh..? Oh! Yeah! Bye baby!- he quickly kissed her goodbye and ran away.

He felt light as the wind, free. Everything was okay now, now that they had both realised it was just a misunderstanding.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were marvellous, he was back to his old self; he studied hard with the help of Britney's support, his skateboard was back and though some monster's still hadn't forgotten about that awful night, it didn't bother him anymore. 

And with such brightness, the day of the exam came. He was a little disappointed since last night Britney had told him he couldn't help him study as they had settled it as she had a sorority reunion, but he still wished to make her proud of his work. So he left early. He didn't want to be there before everyone else but he wanted to be able to clear his mind before the exam to give it all he had. And what a better way than run through campus. He went through them calmly in his skate, looking forward and just enjoying the view. 

Though something on the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was Britney~ or at least it seemed like her. And he still had plenty of time, some could easily reach her to say hello and even maybe get a good luck kiss for his own.

-Hey Brit! Ho- but he stopped abruptly mid-sentence. There was someone else with her, and they not precisely chatting. 

They both separated from their disgusting tongue fight, panting a little. Her face read panic over all of it, but he didn't want to see it anymore. Not now not ever in his life. 

-Elliot!!- he heard her call. 

He wasn't turning back, no matter how much he wished that what he had seen wasn't true. He wouldn't turn back, tossed his skate to the floor and ran fast to the Scare Institute. He didn't even care that his eyes had gone a little cloudy, he just wanted to get away from her and the stupid JOX douche she was sucking tongues with. 

Maybe it was his fault for not satisfying her 'needs', not that he could naturally do it anyway. Maybe it was her's for just being that way. Who knew? She maybe was sleeping with the guy before he met him and just used him as a cover for the ugly guy in that alley. 

He made sure to wipe his face before entering the building, behind all his coffee-high classmates. No one would pay attention to him right now anyways, they were all too concentrated in remembering their information for the exam. Though one saw right through him, Randy Boggs; he couldn't lie to the guy. He told him everything, but made him swear he wouldn't tell. And he was really cool with it.

Randy patted him in the back, told him to move on and forget about her; and he tried to. But the idea of being just a usable cover made him feel like crap. 

-You can't present the exam like this, Elliot. You're out of your game! You should present a sickness note and- 

-No. No, Randy. I need to prove myself that as much as it hurt, I can move on. I WILL move on. Even if I need to slap myself in the face. -He said angrily, probably trying to convince himself that what he felt for her was gone. 

The exam started soon after, Mr. Knight presented it and started calling names by last name; which would make him one of the first ones. But the exam seemed scaringly easy, it was a scare simulator. The Professor gave each student a description of a child and the student should answer which scare would be most suitable and then demonstrate. Way intimidating for everyone. Or at least everyone if he hadn't been so shaky inside. 

And to make it worse, the ROR fraternity had decided to enter the room and observe them. Well, more like observe Sullivan, but as they were there they could still laugh as they waited for Sullivan's turn. 

He had to wait patiently, he had little time to calm down and get prepared for his turn. Though it would've been easier without James and Mike making a scene.

 

From their little testosterone display, Dean Hardscrabble's scream can had fallen to the floor causing it to explode into an ear-tearing shriek, making all the lights to flicker and everyone to run or cover their heads in fear of being hit. And to their fortune, she had been watching from the room's balcony.

-Accidents happen, don't they? Important thing is, no one got hurt.- she said with a menacing ring to her tone of voice. It even made poor Randy to his left to disappear into his seat. 

-Now lets continue with the exams shall we?- she continued in her cold English accent.

-Mr. Wazowski. I'm a five year old girl on a farm in Kansas afraid of lightning. Which scare do you use?- she questioned menacingly.

-Shouldn't I go up on...- Mike started slowly.

-Which scare do you use?- she asked more persistently.

-Uh, that's a shadow approach with a crackle holler.- Mike somewhat answers sure of himself.

-Demonstrate- Hardscrabble demands harshly, but just as Mike begins she stops him. -I've seen enough.

She then turns to Sullivan, who roars before she can even finish the description. 

-I wasn't finished.- her face unamused.

-I don't need all that stuff to scare~!- James answers with a know it all superiority.

-That 'stuff' would've informed you that this particular child is afraid of snakes, so a roar wouldn't make him scream, it would make him cry. Alerting his parents... -she circled around Sulley like a predator- ...exposing the monster world, destroying life as we know it, and of course, we can't have that. So, I'm afraid I cannot recommend that you continue in the Scaring Program. Good day.

-Wait, what? But I'm a Sullivan.- he stated flabbergasted. 

-Well then, your family will be very disappointed.- Many gasps filled the air, and Sulley couldn't take it and stormed out of the place. 

-And Mr. Wazowski? What you lack, is something that cannot be taught. You're not scary. You will not be continuing in the Scaring Program.  
-Please... let me try the simulator. I'll surprise you!

-Surprise me? I doubt that very much.

The whole room was tense. Even the professor was stiff and still in his chair. 

And to make it even more unbearable, Mr. Knight decide to continue.

-L..Lets continue shall we? Uh, Blackburn?- he called his name. Why him? Why already? 

If it wasn't much worse now, the RORs who were leaving unamused after Sulley's lack of success, suddenly decided to stay upon Worthington's signal. That fucking bastard. He knew he should've never told him his name, even less make himself known to him by going to his recurrent parties; all because of...Brittney. 

He stomped his way up the scare simulator, if he had calmed even a little, it was of no use now. He was fucking pissed. At the stupid idiots of Sullivan and Wazowski for getting in his nerves, at Dean Hardscrabble for making them all so stressed, at the RORs for staying, but mostly at Johnny for deciding it was a good idea to stay and stare with amusement, and of course at Britney for getting his hopes up and his heart flutter whenever she was around to just end up cheating on him. He could scream at anyone right now.

-I'm a six year old boy..- Mr. Knight started with the description.- ..from New York who's scared of Dinosaurs and bats. Which scare do you use? 

He wasn't sure of it, but he knew he could do it. He had to. 

-A howling shriek.- he answered as he tried to hide his clenching fist and fidgety tail. 

-Demonstrate. 

He wasn't ready for this, he was too angry. Or at least he thought that would be an impediment for him. He would most likely stumble or not use enough energy. He just wanted everyone to shut up, to go away and leave him alone! 

But whatever was going through his mind didn't stop his body from acting away. His long arms and legs lowered him to the ground like a steady cat as he made flapping noises with his tail. The wooden kid arouse slightly as if from being waken up and 'looked' around. His hind claws dogged into the ground as he prepared to pounce. He had to do it.

Now. 

-KHOOAAAAARRRHH- his jaw opened wide letting the angry sound pierce through everyone's ears. His head was lowered and his horns seemed more menacing with his hair standing like spikes all along from his head to his tail, and his hands exposed his elongated claws simulating a dinosaur. 

The scream can fills almost to the top. 

Elliot was stupefied. He had done it. Right there, in the spot. And his classmates stood on their spots dumbfounded as well, they had never payed much attention to him during class. I mean, he looked like an average student; he wasn't exactly big and scary or came from a socially important or powerful family. 

-Remarkable performance Mr. Blackburn.- professor Knight congratulated and called the next one up. 

Elliot climbed down the stairs numbly, only to be received by Boggs, who looked amazed and proud.

-You did it, Elliot! You actually did it! 

-What? You had no faith in me?- Elliot said with a newly-found security, which made Randy chuckle. 

-You should probably look up there...- he said pointing at the RORs. 

Johnny was quiet and his little crowd had jaw-dropped, though a small smile began to appear on his face. He expected Johnny to approach him now, he should just walk all the way up not to call that much stares from everybody. 

-That's some way of killing it, kiddo~- Johnny said, raising a fist for him to bump, as he got there. And he responded the action awkwardly. 

-Thanks.- he said simply. 

-That was like, amazing!! You totally scared the tiny human!!- Chet scream-whispered.

-Keep it cool, Chet- Johnny said not losing his composure and smirk for a second. 

-Elliot, you deserve this..- he said motioning for Sulley's former mailman jacket-...more than 'other' monsters. 

-Wait, what...?- his eyes narrowed in a confused demeanour, and it only made the burgundy-furred captain to chuckle.

-You are part of us now, Blackburn.

-Wait, wait, wait. Hang in there...- Elliot hushed and moved to the door, wanting more than anything to move this chat, and what was to come, out of that room. 

-Well, uh... I never said I was interested...- he said after the door was closed.

-We inferred, killer~

-No, uh, what I mean is: ...-he sighed in defeat.- I am... not interested in becoming part of any fraternity. 

Johnny chuckled sarcastically,- You're joking right, buddy?

-No. Actually, I'm not. And I appreciate your offer. Really! But I have to say 'no', thank you. I'm sure you'll find someone as good as me, someone even better!- he finished quickly after watching their confused faces, it was Johnny's turn to be taken aback.

-Wait, wait.. You're rejecting.. Us?- he asked in disbelief, I mean they were THE RORs.

-Don't take it that way! You guys are cool. I'm just saying no to the whole idea of becoming part of a frat! 

-How could you tell Johnny that! You ungrateful- Chet started his rant, but Johnny shushed him, his weird smirk returned to his features.

-Chet.- he turned back to Elliot again,- okay, buddy, your choice. But don't forget that I never give up okay~?-He finished motioned for his frat brothers to follow.

-Will not!- Elliot called after them. 

-I'm so not getting rid of them- he finally said under his breath after he saw them far gone.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were weird, he felt tingly yet unexcited. Like when you get off a roller coaster just to head back home and it's still early.

He felt awesome for being in the program, for taking his dramatic brake up quite well and for getting along well with the 'popular' kids. Though, on the other hand, he was still waiting for the PNKs to do something to him, he still felt a little emotionally unstable and on top he had the normal stress that comes with college. But he couldn't complain...this was life for the most part, and he could suffer everyday or learn to go with it. So he chose the latter. 

He would keep on studying hard without cutting off his fun.

That Friday night he even decided to have a walk and slow down for a while, it was nice to sometimes do things that brought his mind out of his usual stress. 

-Hey, Blackburn~!- it was Johnny's voice. He wasn't annoyed by it, or his presence, but he really wished he could just continue his walk and go back to his room to sleep after his boring day. 

-What's up, Worthington?- Elliot said meeting the monster's fist bump. 

-About that other thing~- Johnny suggested.

-Johnny, we talke- he started, but Johnny shushed him up.

-No, no, I know. Your choice. Because...- he said with a convincing enough smile, and kept on- ...actually, we've found someone. 

-Oh, great.- Elliot congratulated, he was actually happy for them... and for himself since this just meant he was free of their invitation.

-I think you might even know him~- he smirked slyly, and Elliot narrowed his eyes at the suggestion. -Come 'ere Boggs~

-Randy..?- he hushed as Johnny motioned for him to make himself present. 

-H-hey~

-Why yes, I do know Randy~-Elliot said elbowing him in a friendly way.

-Terrific! Then we can all go back to the frat house~- Johnny celebrated, but Elliot didn't get why he had said 'all', this better not be him trying to get him to pledge again.- We're throwing a party Elliot. Don't you want to come~?

-Well, I guess it won't do me any wrong...

-That's what I'm talking about~-Johnny 'patted' his back proudly, though somewhat launching him a few feet forward due to his massive arms. It also kind of took his breath away...

When they got to the ROR house, which was already full of overly excited monsters that hung from the ceilings and littered the place, Elliot decided he liked this life. He wasn't really popular yet he was friends with some of the popular kids, he wasn't a 'nerd' but he did try and study and learn and most important he wasn't very important but he was happy. Everything had taken its right course apparently, and it was easier that way.

By mid-night he had recognised that the RORs parties were always a blast, even if they were rude sometimes; in which cases Elliot didn't talk to them. All monsters danced and chatted, and it was real fun, but his energy had to end somewhere; he sat in an empty corner and drank the rest of his drink, ate a few more of those chips the had served and let his 'social bubble' rest. 

-What are you doing here all alone, Night Terror? Don't tell me you're not having fun~- It was Johnny again, and though he wasn't a nuisance to him nor annoying, it still seems as though Johnny was chasing him around.

-No, I.. I just needed to sit down.- Elliot told him awkwardly. 

-Then guess you wouldn't like for me drag you off, or would you?

-Nah, let's go.- Elliot stood up nonchalantly, probably trying to recover from his previous reaction.

-That's the spirit~!- The bull monster dragged him along, into the crowd. 

He tried to push his way through the, he believed, whole community of monsters in the RORs' frat house as he tried to keep up with the top scaring student. His tall figure and attitude imposed his way through, and his huge horns were the only thing he could see above the other's heads; he wasn't really tall, just 5'9', a little above the female monster average and on the male average. But the guy had to be, at least, 6'8, so following through was a difficult task. 

And still, he saw them, the PNKs, dancing together like sisters. It was not a good idea, apparently, no one knew about them still; Johnny had to be stopped.

-Hey, how about we go back there you know, have a round. I'm kind of dizzy here.-Elliot tried, taking Johnny's huge left arm in his hand, or at least what fit. The guy's eyebrow quirked in intrigue, but he eventually smiled.

-Don't tell me you two still haven't made up~ It's been almost a month by now. 

Elliot finished to pull him out of the PNKs sight and into the closest food-full table. 

-Is that all she's told? -Elliot asked unbelievingly. 

-What, is there more to it~? 

He didn't know if it was wise to tell him. If the guy had the reasons later on, Elliot could bet that he wouldn't even think it twice before using whatever information he had of him... But then again, what happened wasn't his fault, and even if Johnny would want to ruin him later on, he would use some other kind of blackmail. Hell, he could ruin him without it...there was nothing to lose that he hadn't lost already by meeting him. 

-I...-He sighed and sat down, Johnny sitting down in a chair close to him.- I broke up with her...

-Kid! It wasn't that much was it~? -Johnny asked, laughing quietly. -It's not like she raped you, or did she~?

-No. No, I...- Elliot looked down, it was difficult to talk about it. - ...She cheated on me with a JOX.

Johnny got serious at last, it's not that he wasn't but his personality often made it difficult to take him too seriously. Everything seemed to be parties and fun until you actually made him get interested in you, then he came out as pretty bright and studious and expected the same from others. He was someone weird now that he thought about it.

-Wow, Killer, that's tough. - He started, but smiled again nevertheless,- so tell me, whose butt are gonna kick~?

-No, Johnny, it's okay. I'm over it; she did it, yes, I got angry, yes, but I broke up with her already and spreading something around about her won't bring anything good. 

Johnny chuckled in amusement,- I never took you for a pacifist, but that's great. Your choice. -He finished, sipping on his most likely alcoholic beverage. 

-...- Elliot said nothing back though, he seemed to be lost in his drink too. In what he had just told Johnny. He didn't know why he had, but he told him. And he was so lost thinking about it that he didn't realise a slightly giddier monster by his side staring at him with a weird smile.

-Come on, there's gotta be something. You can't be a pacifist, you don't seem like it, Killer~- he said suddenly, and though Elliot suppressed a squeak, scaring the crap out of the lizard-y freshman.- Like, how did you break your horn? Don't tell me you fell off that skateboard of yours~

-No. I actually...- He recalled the day, it was not pretty. And he couldn't tell Johnny the truth. That would only uncover him as the 'freak' he didn't want to be. -I have this... sister, and she... She was bothered a lot by some guys a couple of years ago. Since we're really alike, they thought she was me, and started calling her names. Lesbian, tomboy, freak. It broke her. She came home sad whenever she'd gone out. She wouldn't defend herself of course, she's too much of a pacifist to do it, so I did it for her. I was done with seeing her trying to force a smile. She didn't deserve it... And anyways, one day, I got my sister, I took her and we met up with the jerks. Long story short, I kicked their butts but they still got their feed with my face, they haven't bothered hi-..her ever since, but they broke my horn severely. Almost got it cut off completely. But it's growing back, so that's good.

-How many were they exactly, Killer?

-Like three dudes, they were obviously too coward to pick on someone alone.- Elliot's blood boiled in his veins, it always got him like this to remember them. He would kick their asses again if he could, and every other bully's asses. 

-Whoa~ I knew you were tough kiddo, you're some hero Elliot~- He drank again, he seemed to be good at holding his liquor but everyone had a top. 

Elliot couldn't help but chuckle, he had never considered himself as some kind of hero. All he ever looked for was justice based on his principles, and a little satisfaction once in a while. 

-Whatever you say, horny~-Elliot said, three beers and a something he didn't identify on his system. 

-HAA! I had never heard that one~!- Johnny laughed authentically, he wasn't just faking for the crowd this time. And he seemed... nice. 

When Johnny quieted down, they looked in the eyes and Elliot felt like... like he knew him, like he was opening to him as a friend. He didn't feel as if Johnny was another preppy monster anymore. He was sure there was much more to him now. And he even found himself smiling. 

Elliot would've stayed the rest of the night, but he would probably be smashed drunk by midnight at the rate Johnny and him were drinking. So he returned to his room and fell flat on his bed, drifting into sleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Thankfully, it happened to be Friday night, which meant no classes the day after and, now that he thought about it, that he was a bit of a prude. But no matter what every other monster thought: he was fucking tired and done with everyone's shit.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day though, Javier, a ROR and a senior as Johnny, invited him again. And told him that Johnny himself called for an all-nighter, so no leaving early for him. But he was kind of okay with it now. After having slept relatively early and woken up as late as he wanted, he was fresh and ready to put up with people again all day long. 

That night he got back to the ROR frat house, skating his way through as usual. And his mind easily drifted away, lulled by the sound of the chatter around him, he thought about nothing and everything. He wanted something exciting to happen, but he also liked things as they were; routinary and expected. 

-Hey there, Hero~!- the heavy voice brought him back to reality.

'Horny' was looking at him with a weird smile, not a bad one but...different. It made him smile too. 

-Hey there, Horny~- He approached the group smiling somewhat mischievously at his own joke. And Johnny seemed to still be amused by it. 

-I thought you'd be in bed by now grandma~ Johnny joked, to which Elliot scoffed sarcastically.

-Nah, my soap wasn't on~- He played back, and the RORs seemed to appreciate his gradually more easy going attitude.

-Get in here.- The Senior patted his small back, almost throwing him again. -We're having a blast~

And he was right, he couldn't get enough of the music, the food of course, and the beer-pong which he had just now realised he was good at. 

-Ha! That's what I'm saying~- Johnny cheered as the ball fell in the cup, turning to retrieve his part of the bet from an Omega Howl member. -We could do so much with skills like those in the Scare Games, Hero~

Elliot stopped smiling. The Scare Games, obviously. What if all this 'friendship' was just because of that? Because Johnny hadn't given up on him? No. He had to be wrong. And even if he wasn't, maybe it wasn't all bad? In the end, Johnny did tell him he wasn't giving up. Yes. He was just overreacting. He felt kind of guilty for thinking bad now. 

Calm the fuck down, Elliot. 

Why was he overthinking everything all of a sudden? It was just Johnny he was talking about. But yet, the thing was, it wasn't 'just' Johnny... He didn't know how much but, he'd gotten to like him enough to care. Enough to believe that the flaws he had could be perfected over time. You know, the ego and the self-placement above others. 

Yes. This were 'qualities' that Elliot hated very much. But strangely, Johnny hadn't showed any of them to him before. Not even before the scream incident. So he believed in that, in the possibility of a better Johnny J. Worthington III. And maybe even, a better ROR frat. 

-Hey. You there~?- Elliot heard the call, he had zoomed out it seems. Fuck. He needed to work on that. 

-Yeah, I was just...- He was going to said 'thinking' but he fought against it. -...So you're signing in for the Scare Games? -Though it sounded more like a statement. 

They grabbed their cups of beer in turn and moved away from the crowds. The balcony showed a beautiful view of the lights that still shone on a weekend night. 

-Of fucking course we are!-Johnny exclaimed, resting on the railing. -We have a name to keep! I'm still sad you wouldn't help us out but we'll still make it through~ -Johnny shrugged, smirking jokingly. And he chuckled in response.

-That's great. I'll send my support from the bleachers~- Elliot sipped at his drink, and was happy to listen to Johnny's soft rumble in the background. 

-Why is it?- He suddenly heard Johnny ask, and he couldn't help but turn around at the serious enquiry tone he had suddenly acquired. 

-Why's what? 

-Why aren't you interested in joining a frat?- He turned to look at him now,- You have no social anxiety as far as I've seen, you don't seem to 'hate' parties. And you're a pretty good student and scarer, for crying out loud! So what's the deal? I'm already over the idea of you joining our team, but I just can't think of a reason myself.-

The words almost escaped his mouth; he wanted to tell him, it felt fair and the right thing to do. But as he said, almost. The fear of being rejected for his origins and maybe losing something he still wasn't sure what he felt about, made him wiggly and trembly. 

What to say? What to say?

-I don't know, I've just never been that keen of being in a group...- He lied pathetically. 

-Now, come on. You're gonna lie to me? That's not cool.- Johnny patted his back harder than necessary.- Come on, it can't be that bad~ 

-Well...- He started. -I'm just a little bit too different... 

-Different? -Johnny asked incredulously. -Hero, there's nothing wrong with being different. 

-But-

-In any way possible. -The horned monster finished a little before a loud crash was heard, taking all of Worthington's attention away from him. 

-But-

-No buts, buddy. We like you, really.- he swore before leaving, probably to catch just who had broken what. 

But somehow Elliot was left feeling peaceful about everything. Knowing that "Mr. J" really liked him made him strangely comfortable, if not fluttery with acceptance. It was weird how a few words would make his heart churn with happiness. He just begged for those words not to be empty. 

The party ended soon after, many monsters started leaving. Leaving the place trashed behind them, and an exhausted ROR frat. But they seemed content enough to care. 

-You're gonna be here this afternoon, right Hero?- Johnny had asked him just before he left. He was probably too drunk or was already too stupid to understand what the guy was telling him.

-The Scare Games initiation? The sign-ups are tomorrow. You'll come cheer in us, won't you?

And he had said yes. 

Deep within he wished he hadn't though. He didn't want anything to do with the Scare Games, because, to him, it was not worth it. He didn't believe that some Games could tell if someone qualified or not; he preferred to appreciate the beauty on genetical differences. 

But there he was. The crowd engulfed him in cheers and sweat, but there he was. Why had he accepted to go again? Oh, yes, Johnny had puppy-eyed him into going. It was a weird thing to say about a monster. But Johnny possessed that ability. The bastard. He couldn't only sass you off, but guilt-trip you into doing as he wanted. Not that he would ever tell him anything about the puppy eyes though. 

He held a little ROR flag, and waved it softly whenever the Greek Council mentioned his 'team'. And he even smiled one-sidedly, waving his flag some more, when Johnny finally found him in the crowd. And he smiled too. 

Goddamnit, the guy had so much self-esteem. He smiled proudly, flashing a smile at every camera; he kind of wished he had that too. 

-I'm signing up!- a voice shouted from the back just a second before the sign-ups were officially closed. It was Mike. 

Elliot had to admit, he had felt bad for the guy after the final. I mean, Dean Hardscrabble not only banned him from the programme, but crushed his lifelong dream; one he had been studying and preparing for for as long as he could imagine, or at least that's kind of what Mike had told him. 

However, he couldn't see what joining the Scare Games was going to bring him. A broken arm? A concussion? 

-Sorry pal, you need a fraternity to join.- he heard Johnny's voice call, making plenty of monsters around him to burst into laughter. He still didn't like that side of him, the one that believed he was over everybody else. 

-Here's the next winners of the Scare Games! The brothers, my brothers, of Oozma Kappa!- Mike was pretty excited. He seemed sure of his chances. But let's face it. No matter how much Elliot, and whoever else, believed that they had a chance, the reality was: they had none. Yes, he shouldn't judge a book by its cover. But these guys, PNK, HSS, ROR, they all trained the fuck out of themselves for this. If they had a chance, it was minimum. 

-What are you doing?- Hardscrabble didn't look happy. At all. 

-The Scare Games are won by the best scarers on Campus, isn't it?- he paused, a smile still accompanied his decided stare. -If we win, that'll prove that we're the best.

-And what will that prove?- She chuckled humorously, she couldn't quite believe where this was going.

-That you were wrong.- Gasps were heard all around, Mike was digging his grave.

-I find that impossible.

-You want to make a bet?- Mike taunted, getting the Dean's attention back. The guy was brave, he had to give him that.- If we win, you'll let me back in the programme.

-You know what, let's bet. If you win, I'll let your whole team back in the programme, but if you lose...you'll be leaving Monsters University. 

What. This was a take it all or lose it all bet, but it was Mike's choice.

-I accept!- Mike answered, his chest puffed positively.

-Great, now all you have to do is get the right amount of members to join.- Hardscrabble left, smirking all the way through.

-What?- Mike almost paled. 

-I'm sorry, that guy- Brock, part of the Greek council, signalled a pair of lanky conjoined twins- counts as one; we count bodies, not heads!

Well that sucked. 

-Anyone! Whoever!- Mike yelled, a little desperate. -Randy! Mate, come here! 

So there was the purple lizard. Why he hadn't told Mike about the RORs was beyond him, but when Randy rejected him, Mike seemed to get deeper into his dumbfoundedness. It seemed like a low blow for him. Ouch. 

Then arrived Sullivan, of course. And at the lack of a 'better' member for their team, Mike let him in. They were so lost. 

When he turned to look at the RORs again, they had this smug and petulant air. Elliot hated it when they got that attitude; so arrogant and annoying. He wished they could see things differently, but seems like it wouldn't be easy. 

That night he was back at his dorm, studying a little for all the distractions he'd had. And when it was late enough, he went to sleep. He had turned down the RORs offer to stay and 'celebrate' the beginning of the Scare Games; he was still annoyed at them.

However, it was something else that was taking over his mind; the OKs. They looked like nice guys, awesome to hang out with probably, but not scary. At least, not by the looks. And now that he thought about it, not even by the attitude maybe. 

Poor guys.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was normal-ish. He went to classes, almost ridiculed himself in front of Professor Knight's class and ate lunch at the far table of the cafeteria. But something at the back of his head was still bugging him. He hadn't seen the RORs, or their traces, all day. 

In a common day, by now, Horny would've appeared already; always kind of following him. But not today. He didn't 'miss' his appearances, but they were routinary by now. It could all just mean that they were cooking something up, and he didn't like it one bit. The OKs should better beware.

Though there was something bugging him even more, should he tell them? Or should he not? What should he do? If he did, well, the OKs would be prepared, though it would be 'treason' to the RORs. But if he didn't, and something happened to the OKs... He would feel terrible.

However, he still wasn't completely sure, so it would be rude to just tell them the RORs were bad news when maybe they weren't this time... Or so he wanted to believe. 

Elliot sighed, exasperated. He hated the complications it brought being friends with the 'cool kids'; so annoying. Though he couldn't let that get him, he still had a few classes before he was free for the night; the teachers seemed to take the Scare games seriously and gave no laborious homework those days. He kind of liked that, he'd never been fond of homework. 

The rest of the week went strangely calm, Elliot was now doubting that the RORs were actually planning something. Maybe it was just the worst part of him still taking their image first. But then again, they'd done bad things before; he wasn't so guilty. 

-Hey there, killer~- A familiar voice startled him, making his fur spike in surprise and his thoughts about the RORs get finished off abruptly. 

-Wow, calm down, t's just me~- Johnny said smugly, clearly enjoying the way Elliot had taken the sudden salute. 

-Johnny? What are you doing here?- Elliot asked, still feeling a little guilty for having just been thinking wrong about him seconds ago. 

-What am I doing here? You haven't come around the house for a week! And don't tell me you haven't had time because professors ask for nothing this month~ So what is it?

Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit. He swore Johnny could practically see right through him, but why hadn't he visited? Think. Was he still mad? Not really. 

-I just, I thought you'd be training and I... I didn't wanna bother you...- he lied, he was actually getting better at this! 

-Bother? Elliot, you're like an unofficial ROR, you're our brother~ Why don't you come by after class? Boggs won't come this time, but we'll be training at the gym.

Elliot didn't know what to think or say. He knew Johnny had wanted him to become a ROR because he apparently saw "potential" in him...but he'd never imagined that he actually liked him for him. It made him fuzzy inside, he'd never had anyone to tell him so openly that they were friends; he never really had close friends actually.

-Uh, yeah, sure!

-Awesome!~-Johnny finally left, though not before giving his back one of those "encouraging pats" of his, getting a little 'oof' out of his lungs. 

When his last class of the day ended he decided he'd work out with them too, that's what they'd be doing. Though as he didn't know exactly, he just changed into a worn out shirt and got his headphones and skate ready to meet them up at the gym. 

He saw them through the window as he arrived, they were in the uncovered part of it where there was a running track and some basketball and football courts. They seemed to be warming up. 

-Hey there, hero~-Johnny greeted

-Hi, horny, hi guys- he half smiled awkwardly but kept on. -So what are we doing?

-Just warming up~ Good to know you're actually training with us.- Yes, Johnny was expecting him to. He had made the right choice putting appropriate clothes on. And now that he let himself observe, Johnny wasn't using his normal outfit; with the yellow polo shirt and the frat sweater. He was wearing a grey shirt instead, though he didn't look half bad he actually looked way better like this than with the preppy frat outfit. Though he knew better than to tell him that, for many reasons.

Elliot hadn't done much workout in a time, so he knew he'd be rusty. But he could do it. They stretched and warmed up, and he even found out he was still elastic enough; his hands fully touched the ground, even with his long legs standing straight.

-Whoa there ballerina~- Johnny teased, and he would've just rolled his eyes any other day but he felt particularly pesky that moment. 

-You just sayin that 'cause you can't reach~ 

-That a challenge?~ 

-I don't know, you willing to lose? 

-I don't lose~ 

And so it was, they warmed up a little more and actually decided on a little game. They'd stand on some stairs and try and bend as much as they could, all the way if possible. See who could do it better. 

-Ready!! Go!!- Chet called, the second he said it starting to cheer on Johnny. He swore the guy had a crush on horny. 

Though he had other things to set his mind on, like showing Johnny he was better; he didn't know what made him want to, but he did, and he would.

He let his arms snake down, going past the edge of the step and to the next one, the back of his knees hurting slightly. 

-WHOOA- Someone wailed. Elliot turned to look at Johnny, fearing it was him they cheered on; he almost lost balance. The guy couldn't bend much, his arms did go past the step but, I mean, his arms were huge compared to his legs, but bending? no. His abdomen never touched his legs.

-Ha! There, my arms go all the way, killer~ 

-No, Horny, your arms are huge which is different.- he chuckled.

-Same difference~ 

-Ha, yeah sure~

-Oh, so you're feeling really confident aren't you?- Johnny asked slyly

-A little~

-Then how about you get your ballerina arms over here and try to beat me at something else?

-I'm listening...- Elliot smiled suspiciously, what was he planing?

Though he needn't ask much as Johnny went into the gym and came back with a two hundred fucking pound weigh like it was fucking nothing. Elliot's eyes widened like saucers. He could see Johnny's bulked up arms but he never imagined this was what he trained with.

-What? Scared, hero~

-Are you kidding me, Johnny? I mean, I feel confident about what I can do but I know my limits~- He chuckled, making Worthington laugh at his honesty. 

-Your loss~- He said with a smirk as the others too got some sets of weights to start up, though none as big as Johnny's. Omg, that sounded awful in his mind. 

-What, you're not lifting, skinny?~

-Ha! No, I'll carry myself~

Johnny laughed and went on, the others already picking their weighs to start up. Elliot got on the ground, deciding on a set of push-ups; he was good at that. Though, he had to stop at the twenty-third because at some point, Johnny had taken his shirt off and he could literally see his muscles working. It was... mesmerising. Too much to do him any good, actually. 

He needed to stop staring. Now. STOP. His eyes quickly flickered back to the ground, his arms stuttered back to their work; up, down, up, down. His face was hot and most likely red under all the white fur. 

-Dead kittens. Dead kittens.- He repeated under his breath, trying hard to make the accusing flush to leave his cheeks. 

-Whoo~- someone exclaimed, followed by the sound of a big weight being dropped onto the concrete floor. Elliot was almost forced to squeak in surprise. -Seems we're done for today, RORs.~ 

-Ha, yeah.- Elliot tried awkwardly as he got up and stretched his now sore shoulder blades. 

-Lets hit the showers,- Johnny prompted, taking his duffel bag and walking back towards the building. The others following suit.

FUCK. No. He had to think of something. Fast. 

-I.. I think I'll run a lap or two before leaving. See you later?

-Whoa, you haven't got enough already?- Johnny half mocked in amusement. -You show off. 

-No. I just...I have been sitting around all week, I need to get back moving..- Elliot said giving a soft trot in the spot. Making Johnny chuckle.

-Whatever you say, hero. See you tomorrow night~ 

Elliot was left a little confused. What was to happen tomorrow night? Oh. The Scare Games, stupid. He'd have to go. Because, first of, he'd kind of promised, and second, this way he could keep an eye on the RORs. In case they were planning something. 

He felt somewhat like crap... Spying on them like that. But as much as he liked them, he couldn't fully trust them still. And that part hurt him a little. 

He still had that lap to run though, it'd do him well even if he had just been trying to get them off his ass.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day he felt nothing but worried. From the moment he woke up he felt as though something would go wrong. He didn't like it one bit.

That's why he decided to give the OKs a visit, after lunch, he skated all the way outside campus and into the most proximate neighbourhood. Until he found a cute little house with the sign 'OK'. 

He knocked and a sweet missus received him and invited him in as soon as he identified himself. 

-Oh, Elliot, why... Why are you here?- Mike asked curiously as soon as he saw him in the living room, along with a small chubby dude that looked way too much like the lady who'd opened the door.

-I just.. I thought I'd come by, say hello, or ...somethin'- Elliot proposed awkwardly. -You know, I heard the first trial was today so... I don't know, break a leg?

-Well then! You'll be surprised after today!- Mike started excitedly, his arms showing all of his enthusiasm. -Because we'll make history! All thanks to me~

-Haha, well actually I- Elliot tried, but was soon interrupted by the blue mountain talking bullshit. 

-HA! Don't flatter yourself beach ball, if anyone is gonna help this team, that woulda be me! I'm the only one with the real deal around here. 

Elliot just let and unamused eye-roll, talking to monsters with little brains was useless, and Mike seemed to think something along those lines as well. Though their attention was called back from it when introductions were made; Mike's team consisted of Art, an arc-shaped monster, Terry and Terri, the twins, Don, the elder, and Squishy, the missus' son. 

They also showed him the letter from the Scare Games Council; they'd meet in a sewer. What kind of fucked up game would take place in a freaking sewer? But, then again, Monster's Uni students were well known for their passion for scaring. 

 

-Of all the sewers on campus, this one has always been my favourite.- Art announced contently to the air. 

The dude had issues, though Elliot and apparently other of his friends thought it was weird he'd been to the campus' sewers. 

Though the loud cheer from inside caught all of his attention, Brock was enthusiastically screaming into his unnecessary mic; -Welcome to your worst nightmare! The Scare Games!-

They all walked carefully inside and towards the centre, where all the competitors reunited; they all looked wide-eyed and had a mixture of scared and excited looks to their faces. Elliot too let his eyes wander, he'd walk out of the way and to the view section soon enough, but now he wanted to see.

The students had decorated the place as though they occupied a barbarian cave. Some creepy paintings of human kids' toys on the wall as well as a wide banner saying "The Scare Games" were also decorating the place; all of it surrounded by the shouts and howls and roars of the excited public, giving a fitting ambient. 

The hairs on the back of Elliot's neck arose as he felt the uncomfortable feeling that he was being watched; having taken his eyes from the place's looks, he scanned the area. None other than Johnny Worthington III was looking at him intently, like he had committed a crime. What the fuck did he do to make him so mad? 

As far as he was concerned, Johnny had no reason to be bitter and have an angry eye-lock on him, but, to be honest, it made something inside shift sort of uncomfortably; Johnny had never been angry at him before, not like this, not even when he almost beheaded him with his skateboard. So what was his problem? 

Elliot decided he didn't wanna let the guy compete like this, he needed to clear things out; if possible. 

In the background, Claire Wheeler called out each frat and sorority's names; but Elliot made his way steadily through them, ROR in his target. 

 

-Oh, look who's decided to finally appear. We almost forgot you existed!- Johnny dramatically called out to his frat brothers, who just scowled in sympathy. 

-Okay, Worthington, just spit it out; what the fuck is wrong with you?- Elliot blurted out monotonously. 

-With me?- He sassed, -nothing. No, absolutely nothing. Why don't you go back to your friends, who knows what they'd be without you~-

WHAT? That was all? Johnny was throwing a bitch fit because he had new friends? He had to be kidding. 

-That's what this is all about, Worthington?- Elliot asked incredulously, -you're jealous?!- 

He'd never imagined to see such an expression in a guy like Johnny, but there it was: surprise and fluster all written in the guy's face; his eyes wide and his toothy mouth speechless. Though it was not enduring, his scowl returned to his eyebrows, maybe even deeper than before. 

-You think I'd be jealous of 'you' hanging out with people like 'them'?!- He emphasised, his whole body sort of menacing, -No. I just thought you'd be professional and not move around teams like a used whore! But I guess that kind of attitude is not as part of you as I thought!-

-WHAT?!- Was this guy serious? Elliot's face scrunched into it's own scowl, his back hair standing up, fuzzed and angry, -'Professional'? What the fuck are you even saying?! I'm not even part of any fraternity! I'm not a ROR! You're not my boss and I much less belong to you!- Elliot accused through the noisy background, but his words seemed to get to the monster in front of him, he even seemed to get some common sense back. 

Johnny rubbed his eyes tiredly and chuckled sort of embarrassed, making Elliot's formerly deepening scowl to subside and be overrun by confusion. Johnny let his hand fall from his face and took a quick look at him, now full-on laughing. Elliot couldn't tell if he was more confused than weirded out, but he sure as hell wasn't angry anymore. 

Soon, Johnny's contagious laugh made him falter and he too was laughing whole-heartedly, while the rest of the ROR's stared from the back in a mix of perplexity and horror. What the fuck..? 

-I-I'm sorry~- Johnny let out between laughs. -I-I don't know what got to me back there~- 

-Yeah,- Elliot chuckled some more, -I get you~-

Javier patted Johnny's shoulder questioningly, they did have a game to win in a few minutes. 

-Yeah,- Johnny acknowledged him. -No, but really, hero, all things back to normal?- He turned to Elliot expectantly. 

-It depends; if you promise not to act like a possessive boyfriend again, then it is.~- He teased, making Johnny snicker. 

-I don't know, hero. I might not~- Johnny played back and left to get into position after Claire announced the start of the game. 

-See ya at the end!- Johnny called out, already to his running stance. 

-You betcha!- Elliot smiled back, trotting to climb the stairs that gave way to the view level. 

 

The swarms of monsters almost squished him, but he victoriously made his way to the top. The very top, actually; he'd found a free roaming area no one was using due to the space, only someone as thin and short as him could go through, to his fortune. 

As it'd been explained during his stupid argument with Horny, the competitors would've to race through an obstacle track; full with poisonous urchins and whatnot. 

Upon seeing the lights turned off, making the glow urchins stand out even more, and hearing the "GO!" Form Brock's loud voice, he new he had no time for when they arrived to his point; he'd catch them.

The crowd cheered, and after little time the big horns stood out of their hiding place. They were doing great of course! 

Elliot ran in all fours along them, they were fast though he had to his advantage the lack of obstacles on the upper rail. He'd race them a little, just for a little fun. 

He didn't get past them in the end but he could be proud of keeping up with them at least. 

-How was it back there?-Johnny met him at the end, holding his hand up for a high-five (high-four?) -Pretty cool, huh?" 

-Meh, 8 out of 10~- Elliot teased, getting the now common snicker from the guy. 

A couple of seconds later, Mike and Sulley, looking massacred and swollen everywhere crossed to the finish line, buttering between them as always. 

-Way to blow it, Oozma's!-, Chet mocked

-What? Second place is not bad!- Mike argued as Brock announced the real second, third and fourth places. And the colour seemed to drain from his face as the rest of his team, looking as defeated as them, crossed the line in the last place. 

It was a real shame. But Elliot couldn't lie; he'd believed from the beginning, as everyone else apparently, that they had no chance whatsoever. However, that didn't stop him from lowering his stare to the ground with a sigh. 

Though what he saw there caught his attention, he didn't even realise Dean Hardscrabble's interruption and almost forgot about what happened when a bit of slime glimmering in the floor shone into his eyesight thanks to the various celebrating lamps. He kneeled and inspectioned the suspicious substance, then he heard, from not so far, some laughter and a team covered in slime. 

Elliot frowned. Cheaters. 

 

-WAIT!!- Brock said some minutes later, -...we've received information that the team Jaws Theta Chi is disqualified for illegal use of protective substances!- He finished as someone from the science department proved the news. 

Elliot just smirked as the ROR team beside him (and above him?) chuckled mockingly. 

-It looks like OK is in for another round! It's a miracle!!- Brock added, cutting off Hardscrabble's mock to the massacred OK team. 

 

-Let's go celebrate guys~!- Elliot could hear from behind him as he saw the self-deception aura the OK team was giving off; he felt bad for them, no doubt. Their eyes looked elsewhere and their faces gloomy; Elliot could see the fight that was surely to happen at some point that night.

-Hey, Hero. You coming?- Johnny, called with a weird smile and a wary look. 

Elliot sighed, -Yeah, sure. Why not~-

-That's what I'm talking about.-


	9. Chapter 9

When they got to the ROR house, more like mansion, Elliot was a little confused. -Isn't this another one of your big parties?- He inquired at the lack of...people in the scene. 

-'Course not, we're celebrating as a team~ just us and some beers.- Johnny called out making funny notions with his hands. 

-You betcha!!- Chet announced from behind.

-Cool.- Elliot ended, a little awkwardly if I must say.

 

The ROR's found comfort on the house's living room; lounging around lazily as Javier passed around some beers and all of them cheered and drank away. 

Elliot had to admit he felt quite comfortable unlike how he believed being alone with them would feel. Of course he'd had chats with them "alone", but there were always people around; was it a party or just some part of the campus, it was never him alone against the RORs. Even if he'd already proved by himself that there was nothing to fear. 

-Now really dude, why was it?- Someone asked. They had reached that time into their drunkness when friends get too personal with each other; though it's not different from any other alone time most real good friends have. 

Either way, Elliot had grown wary by now. He had drunk just as much as them, and even if he had a good resistance to alcohol, he feared maybe he'd talk too much; his squirming around just proved him so. 

-Hey, what's up, Hero?- Johnny asked, sounding a little concerned; though still tipsy. 

-Nothing.- Was his soft answer.

-C'mere, we're havin' fun and you've been too quiet lately~- Johnny slurred as he pulled Elliot closer to him with his right arm, wrapping it around him as Elliot's head almost rested on his chest. It was weird to at the least. 

-Now tell us 'bout you~- He continued with a sly smirk, bringing his beer to his fang-protruded lips once again. 

-About me?-

-Yeah. How did you lose yours?- Chip asked as he chilled with his beer. 

-Mine?- Elliot mostly confirmed, a little alarmed to believe they were talking about what he thought they were talking about. 

-Yeah! We're almost family here!- Johnny added. 

-C'mon dude!- Another, he didn't know exactly who it had been, had called out. 

-Was she hot?- Probably Chet asked, with his loud voice. 

-Uh...- Was all Elliot could pronounce. 

He'd never been embarrassed to say he was a virgin, but right now peer pressure was actually making his breath falter and his cheeks fill up with pink. 

-I... actually...- His eyes averted as his body fidgeted in Johnny's firm hold. 

-Wait dude. So you've ...? Never?- Chip inquired, dumbfounded. 

-Never?!- Chet asked too.

-Nah, you're not really?- Johnny half asked half stated, probably hoping it wasn't true.

-Come on dude, are you a virgin or not?- Javier insisted, he hated how calm and collected he acted even when he was asking stuff like this.

Elliot's eyes turned from one accusing guy to another, all of them looking at him expectantly; making him curl his toes in embarrassment. All but Johnny, who was very busy continuing to drink his 6th or 7th beer. Elliot sighed.

-I am a virgin.- Elliot finally confirmed, his eyes looking everywhere around him but at the others' eyes. 

Johnny choking on his beer, coughing like mad made him look back; the guy didn't see this one coming. 

-JOHNNY!! Are you alright?!- Chet exclaimed alarmed as he "patted" his back with his giant pincer (almost breaking Johnny's back). 

-Enough!- he stopped Chet from breaking his spine and he turned back to Elliot. -Are you serious, Hero?- he said looking at him incredulously while he held his chest from almost choking with his drink. 

-Y-yeah...- he said, completely avoiding Johnny's expectant stare. 

-Not even a quicky?- Chip asked from behind Johnny. 

-Or a BJ?- Javier added. 

-At least a handy?- Was Johnny's turn, they seemed too concerned about it to believe they were still talking about his still-water sexual life. 

His jaw clenched visibly, his eyes turning around rapidly; looking everywhere. But at Johnny's incredulous eyes. 

-No.- Elliot insisted. 

There was a pause, Elliot could almost swear he could hear their heartbeats pounding against their chests. The piercing silence was slowly making his hand sweater and his body even more fidgety. 

-Whoa, Hero!- Johnny exhaled, his hand supporting his forehead as though the news were too much to take in.

-I wouldn't have guessed that~- He finished with a weird look. Elliot just wanted to be back at his dorm. 

-C'n we just let it go?- He asked as his face turned to his chest and his eyes focus on a certain spot in his sweatshirt, it had little stray hairs there. He needed to brush himself more, if he was going to lose fur like this. 

-Aw, c'mon b'ddy.- Johnny called seeing Elliot's childish face; his arm draping around his shoulders once again, pulling him flush into his chest. 

-We'll hook yo' up, promise~ Right guys?- Johnny promised and the other choired. 

Elliot chuckled a little, half because it was fun and half because he found it awkward to know they wanted to get him someone just to have sex.

-No, guys...- Elliot made calming motions with his hands. -I'm not gonna meet up with someone just to bone them..- he declared ironically. 

-Oh c'mon!- Johnny fought back, getting a little louder thanks to the alcohol. -You're not into that gentleman crap, are you? 

Elliot gave him a look, Johnny burst into a little laugh. 

-No wonder you're still a virgin, hero~- He laughed.

Elliot didn't know why, but he was feeling a little more feisty than normal; more up to standing up for stupid reasons. He didn't even remember drinking that much. 

-It's not a bad thing, Johnny.- he stated- You knew that, didn't you? You know there's nothing wrong having a relationship without having sex. You do. Don't you?

-Jeez, Hero- Johnny laughed a little bit more, though his smile did fade a bit. -Of course I know. 

-Well good, because this would be really awkward if you didn't.- Elliot stood up, his eyes directly into Johnny's as the bull monster sat down. 

The bigger monster raised a bushy eyebrow at him, the little drowsy smirk never leaving his face. 

-And what would that be, Hero?- His eyes got a new shift, a daring gaze reflecting into Elliot's eyes. 

-Well this of course,...- He said, bare inches from Johnny's face. 

Johnny's eyes widened as Elliot grabbed his horns, almost painfully, with his bare hands. 

-H-hey now... No one better than you would understand that hor- Johnny babbled in between his still drunken state.

Gasps, screams and a few drunken chuckles cover the background and faded in his ears as Elliot shamelessly kissed the burgundy-coloured monster. 

He was going to regret this later. 

 

After that, he didn't remember much what happened. When he woke up, his head pounded hard; like his brain was knocking from the inside of his skull, wanting out of its forced alcoholic environment. 

Truth to be, Elliot did regret it. He grabbed his head and mumbled something under his breath about getting an aspirin and some really dark coffee. 

He rubbed his eyes painfully, sort of wishing it would take the pounding on his head away; he opened his eyes. 

As he did so, his eyes met a recognisable red; and his body jumped as if by inertia. 

He fell butt-into the recently-familiar couch and his heart pounded even harder than his brain. He could almost feel it leaving his body. 

He was still at the ROR house, with the RORs spread around him like in a war field. Except this men succumbed to their own alcoholism. He would've let it slide as another college experience; something that would've happened sometime because, in the end, he was still young. And young people do stupid things. But all the blurry memories came rushing into his mind as he looked at Johnny's sleeping face. 

Elliot covered his mouth with both hands to keep a gasp, maybe a whimper, from leaving his throat. He had deliberately kissed Johnny that night. 

Grabbed him by the horns and forcefully pulled his face to his own. But after that...

Elliot felt his face heat up until his eyes watered, his face red from the sudden realisation of his drunken actions. 

He remembered feeling Johnny's lips that tasted of beer and musk. He remembered tasting Johnny's breath as the guy enthusiastically reciprocated his actions. And he also remembered the shadow of a touch, ghosts of fingers pressing themselves on the still-present curve of his hip. 

His face contorted in a preoccupied pout, his teeth finding his claws to bite away some of the nervousness of what was sure to happen when the guys woke up and remembered all he'd done that night. 

His toes curled painfully as another flash of memory rushed into his mind, the feeling of a hand snaking under his hoodie; his own fingers opening buttons, rushing to touch the soft fur underneath. 

He remembered laughing a lot, and falling a lot too, his head spinning as he heard the others laugh as well. He was totally wasted. 

In the other side, Johnny shifted, his face turning into a frown as he seemed to wake up. 

Elliot's back fur bristled up like spikes and his shoulders stiffened, he quickly fixed his hoodie and his binder underneath, which by now was crushing his ribs mercilessly, and ran out of the house. 

After closing the door as quietly as possible, he started running through the most dark and secluded parts of campus. Good news was, it was still pretty early.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted much these days, but now that school's almost officially over I'm pretty sure I'll be able to upload at least once a week :3

As fast as he got to his room he closed the door quickly behind him and fell onto the floor. He took off his hoodie and got rid of the binder as his chest was let free of its confinement. He took a deep breath as he felt his eyes start to burn.

With his wrist he wiped his eyes rapidly, trying to stop it before it happened.

-I fucked up...- he told himself with hatred, looking straight ahead at the mirror on his wall. 

If he was still drunk, he would've believed that old lie he'd told Johnny. The person in the mirror wasn't him today; he was naked and those things on his chest reminded him that he was just a fake. 

A failure of nature. 

He was pretty sure when Johnny woke up that day and remembered everything he'd out him as a 'fag' and make him miserable the rest of his college life. 

Deep down he sort of didn't believe himself, he was most sure the Johnny he'd gotten to know, wouldn't do that. But right now he wasn't so sure. 

He turned to look again at 'his' face in the mirror, almost ashamed to look into his own eyes. He was a mess. 

His eyes were red and had this dead look he hadn't seen in a while, his arms were shaky, his back and ribs still hurt from not taking off his binding earlier and his fur stuck to his skin from the sweat of running all the way from the RORs to his room. 

Why did he have to do that? Why?

Now that he thought about it, he didn't really know why he had done such thing. He wasn't really one to throw himself at whoever he found along the way, and even less believe maybe he was attracted to the guy. I mean, he's good looking, nobody could deny that; but he was still sort of a jerk and a little too egocentric. 

So why? 

Yes, he had a nice body and all but... Really? He refused to admit anything near a little liking or a crush, much less attraction. It was just his drunkness stopping him from thinking straight. Yes. That was all there was to it. 

And yet, there he was; mopping on his bed, naked, face-first into the pillow and hoping nothing too bad would happen between him and Joh- ...and the RORs. 

 

What felt like hours later, but rather just 5 minutes or so, of burying his face into the comfort of his bed, made Elliot want to get some air, eat something greasy and not talk to anyone in a while. So, as if his body weighed a ton, he dragged himself up, dried himself as much as he could with a nearby towel and used a bit of deodorant to get rid of the drunk smell he still wore. He slipped on a comfy sweatshirt and walked out. 

Soon he was welcomed by the cold smell of morning and food, it was common that, at this hours, on a Saturday morning, the Growl was empty no matter how popular it was between MU students. 

Elliot flopped himself in a stool and ordered something he couldn't even remember a minute later; it looked good enough when it arrived nevertheless. The only people around him were other two monsters who looked as defeated as him; were it studies or personal matters, he couldn't tell, but at least he felt like they could all share their silence as a way of support to one another.

When he finished his "breakfast", he paid, got off the stool and lazily plucked his earplugs on, not even aware of what song was on. 

To his surprise, he'd spent quite a lot of time in his black aura inside of the Growl that it was past noon already. Which made him weirdly happy.

Out of the corner of his eye, however, a very recognisable green sphere caught his attention. He turned his eyes to the OKs, apparently on a frat meet-up of some sorts. And it seemed like it wasn't as successful; based upon Mike's exasperated frown and Sullivan's smarmy attitude. 

After last night's failure in the track, they probably realised they need a lot more than courage to beat each test. Though he couldn't force down his questioning eyebrow at the sudden marching up and down the stairs that was apparently their warm up. 

But then Mike starts having a not-so-friendly chat with James, which eventually left. Seems like the OKs were having a few mishaps. 

He suddenly was thinking of the RORs again. The next test was soon and he couldn't bare not being there. Or rather, being on bad or awkward terms with them. 

 

During the day, he kept on walking through the school, trying hard to keep his mind cool and making little plans of which action to take in either occasion in which The RORs do or do not remember and whether they care or not. 

God. 

He hated not knowing. He hated being at the expense of other monster's reaction to decide upon his own. He hated it. 

 

By the time it was time to return to his dorm, and probably sulk a little more, Elliot had encountered not even once with the RORs. It would be common, taking into account that MU's campus was big enough to get lost. But for the RORs, that was even weird. I mean, they spent half their spare time training and the other posing flamboyant to whoever dared look.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Elliot made it his goal to act as though nothing had happened, to forget as much as he could about it and deal with it when the hit came. But that was easier said than done.

Though as it was to expect, monsters were swarming the area as they prepared for the next test, which would take place, if he remembered right, exactly in a week. 

It was almost as those first days, when he roamed aimlessly, almost hitting Johnny in the head; who knew that after being sort of scared of him, one semester later he was his friend. Well, maybe not anymore. 

For a moment, Elliot's eyes went south, locking onto his rolling skateboard, though not quite looking. Who'd thought he'd get into so much trouble trying to be invisible. 

Maybe, however, there was someone really working on the invisible thing as he felt his face fall towards the pavement and his chest hit something. Or rather, someone. 

A high pitched squeak alerted him of the monster now fallen beside him, flat on her butt. 

-Oh my g- He exclaims as he looks at the tiny mint-furred girl he'd run over. -I'm really sorry! Ar-are you okay?? 

The girl rubs her back as she clutches her phone with the other hand, -Ouch, my butt...- she mutters and looks up to him with a pout, -Heeey....- she drags annoyed.

-S-sorry, I really am...- He gets up and extends his hand,- Here, let me help you...

She looses the frown and smiles a little, taking his hand and lifting herself off the ground. Just then does Elliot realise that the girl is a feather, not weighing even half what he does. She's also really short. 

-Are you okay?- he asks again, too embarrassed to remember about his own problems. 

-Yeah,..- she lies, not wanting to be a burden, but the pain being still apparent in her face.

-No, really, I-I'll take you the the infirmary.- he states and goes to hold her, but she backs away.

-Thanks...but I can still walk, it's no trouble..- she starts to walk in the nurse's direction stubbornly.

-I'll go with you then.- Elliot insists and finally goes with. They chat a little and the monster identifies herself as Ilse Terrell, who is studying in the science faculty. Even after she gets a check up, and Elliot too even if he tried refusing, they walk back to the open part of campus, still engaging in small and deep talk and getting to know each other. She's sort of sweet and shy at first but soon becomes a little bolder, when she starts feeling a bit more confident, Elliot can tell. She seems as careful of new people as him and silently sympathises.

-Are you part of a fraternity, then?- she asks quietly, -I think I've seen you at the scare games? 

-Ah, yes... I've been around but.. No. No, I'm not part of any frat. I just happen to be friends with... some of them.- Elliot said looking around melancholically, suddenly remembering why he'd gone out for some air. 

-You seem unsure... Are they really your friends?- she asks as if out of the blue and Elliot snaps his attention back to her. He'd thought about the possibility, but now that a third party was telling it to him like that, it felt too real. 

-No. I mean, they are...my friends. I just... We're in an awkward sort of stage...- he rambles and Ilse just stares at him quizzically. 

-Nevermind.- he forces a smile and brushes it off, she doesn't need to hear to all his nonsense. 

-Okay...- She looks confused at the floor as they sit in a bench, Elliot setting his damned skateboard next to him. He needs to stop meeting people by almost killing them with it.

-You seemed, awfully quiet at first...- Elliot commented,- I mean, I did run over you but-

She laughed a little, -I just...don't like guys much...- she made a pause and turned back to him.- No offence.

-No, no. I get it.- he smiles knowingly.- Most guys are dicks.

He laughs along her and starts to feel comfortable again. Her easy going nature soothing him somehow. 

-But I can talk to you now,- she smiles as she starts talking again. 

-How come? -Elliot asks with a frown and a confused smirk.

-Well you didn't immediately start trying to flirt with me...- she scoffs and goes suddenly quiet. -You didn't, did you? 

-Ah? N-no, no.- he says obviously, sort of realising that some girls might take that as an insult. -I mean, don't take me wrong, like, you're cute and all but there's... someone... sort of.. I don't know really... -he starts rambling again.

Ilse's face lights up at his rambling and asks excitedly, -You like someone?

-No!! I..I mean, I don't know.. Maybe?- he hesitates through his words and stammers shamefully, his eyes not really focusing on anything. 

-Who is it?-she asks again, more specifically. The curious little rascal. 

-I-I'm sorry... I just, I can't really tell you, ...I think? I just... I'm not sure. 

-You're not sure if you like her?- she tilts her head and stares confused.

-Uh... I-It's a..."he"...a-actually... -Elliot feels suddenly embarrassed, maybe not for the fact that now the girl thinks he's gay, which has nothing wrong with, but maybe because of who it is he believes he likes. And talking about it out loud, as he's said before, makes it feel more official and real. 

-Oh!- she says a little surprised, then her smile comes back to her face and asks more insistently. -Who is it??

Elliot wants to smile at her childishness. 

-I promise I won't tell!- she pouts.

And suddenly it feels like they'd been friends for long. Their chat coming easy. 

-N-no, sorry. I...I really feel like I shouldn't tell..- he sighs,- at least for now.

-O K... -she ends with a sigh,- but you're going to tell me eventually? 

-I... Maybe.

-Maybe?!- she pouts

He scoffs at her funny attitude and finally answers -It's just that, I haven't figured things out with him... s-something happened and I don't know how to interpret it. 

Ilse makes a face, thinking deep. She starts to get up after looking at the hour on her phone, and looks at him straight in the eye,- I think that... Whatever it is you've done, you should talk to him. Maybe he feels differently than you think about it and you're just supposing. 

Elliot's eyes widen at her words and he says his goodbye already lost in his thoughts, almost missing the girl's "See you around!" right before making her retreat. 

She was right.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait what-! Two chapters in less than 24 hours?! Well yeah, I'm on a roll~ 
> 
> That, and my fussy little friend demanded another chapter, so here it is~

After having exchanged numbers, Ilse and Elliot had texted through the week like childhood friends. She was inquisitive about everything about him, being curious about everything, he learned after. 

In a couple of days, they almost knew each other's backstory. 

It was confusing talking to her. Elliot didn't trust many. And yet, he'd trusted her right away. And the same had gone for her, it seems. 

What he appreciated the most about meeting her, not trying to be selfish, was how she seemed to calm his troubled thought about a certain burgundy-coloured monster. She was really good at giving advise.

Shame was, some he couldn't make use of for being who he was. 

For the past three days, he'd been on the verge of telling her. It would be the first, apart from his mother, to know who he truly was. But he back out every time.

It wasn't until she asked again who he liked was that he realised he had to tell her the truth if he truly wanted her help. 

So he did. He planned a Skype night on Thursday, the day before the next trial, and told her his story. 

She was quizzical at first, but not judging. She was taking a while to understand everything that Elliot had to go through, but she eventually got a grasp of it. She seemed a little out of it yet, but tried to stay calm for him. 

She's asked if she would call him a he or a she, but once Elliot asked to be called a he, Ilse accepted it with a smile and let it go. 

-I understand now why you have problems... He doesn't know!- She states in the other side of the webcam, sort of waiting for his confirmation. 

-Yeah...- Elliot, makes a pause. 

-I'm going to tell you now who he is... But you have to promise not to tell anyone. 

-Yeah, yeah! I promise. 

-Okay,- He takes a deep breath and looks back at the camera,- It's Worthington. 

-WHAT?!- she gapes, and Elliot shushes her rapidly. -No way!!- she scream-whispers. 

-Yeah, I know... I'm screwed.- Elliot affirms defeated. -That's why I don't want to like him. He's, well, him. I don't know if he's even understand what I am. And even less like me back after he knows. 

Ilse stays quiet for a while, thinking hard on everything that's happening. 

-But...- she starts again,- You told me you were friends with him, if he's your friend then he should accept you as you are? 

-I don't know, Ilse...- he pouts, looking at Ilse's expecting look on the screen. -I did tell you about the... You know. 

-The kiss?- she asked making him cringe and nod,- Well but, you didn't tell me, like, did he reciprocated? 

-What?- Elliot asked, not having even considered that option.

-Yeah, did he kiss you back?

There was the problem. -I don't know.

From the speakers he suddenly heard a laugh and giggles. -How can you not know? 

-I was drunk okay? How could I remember? 

Then Ilse stops laughing suddenly and looks at him dead in the eye. -If you were drunk and don't remember that, then maybe what you remember is all mixed up! 

What. 

It all suddenly took an unexpected twist. He'd been more drunk than he'd expect and that's why that had happened, but maybe, just maybe, what he remembered wasn't what really happened. But what he thinks it happened. 

After shaking it off, they both said their goodbyes and went to sleep; though not before Ilse made him promise that he'd talk to Johnny about the incident. Much to his dismay. 

 

The next morning he felt too out of it to actually pay attention to his surroundings, he was nervous and shakey; how the fuck was he gonna just bring the subject to Johnny? Hey! I kissed you last week! Can we talk about that?! 

He had problems...and bigger problems when a second before he stomped into somebody else, he realised he wasn't paying attention while on the skateboard; and it was of an awesome red colour. He didn't even remember being on the skateboard. 

-Oof- he let out as his face and body crashed into the huge body in front of him, and fell on his butt. 

He then looked up to whom he'd crashed on now, and the colour drained off his face. 

-J-Johnny.- he confirmed, Johnny had turned around at the bump on his back, to find Elliot sitting on the floor, his skateboard thrown to the other side. 

-H-hey, hero...

Fuck. Fuck, he was being awkward; he remembered. All of it, he remembered all of it. 

-I'm sorry, I-I should look where I'm going...- He apologised while his eyes looked everywhere except at Johnny. 

-Yeah, you-you should... You could've hurt somebody.- Johnny said in a weird voice, not angry or disgusted, more like out of it. Like he was saying stuff because it was what people normally say and not because that was exactly what he intended on saying. 

-Aren't you going to...get up or something?- Javier, he thinks, asked with an eyebrow way up. 

-Oh, ah..- Elliot stuttered and took the hand that was suddenly presented in front of him, getting up from his pathetic position in the ground. 

Then looked at the hand and its owner and both let go like it was fire; yes, he was sure he remembered. 

-We are going to...train...- some ROR said, to which Chet complained that they'd trained all morning already; only to be silenced by Javier. 

Maybe they knew, maybe not, either way, they could see something was weird between Elliot and their captain and let them have their space. 

-So, Elliot- -Johnny, I-

They both blurted at the same time, turning to look at each other's eyes at their sudden outburst and the other's.

-K' you- -You can-

-I'm sorry I kissed you.- they both finally blurted out and continued on to look astonished at the other.

-You kissed me?- they both asked again simultaneously.

-Wait, Hero.- Elliot stopped, they were both rambling and this was all very confusing for them both now,- I don't think we both remember it they same way... Until a second ago, I was sure you were avoiding me, because I forced myself on you.

Elliot's eyes widened like saucers,- No! I-I did! I remember literally grabbing you by the horns and-and kissing you. I-! 

-Okay, okay, let's do this, hero.- Johnny stopped him,-We were both very drunk, the others were so drunk that don't even remember or don't care for that matter; so let's not care either. We did stupid stuff, but seems like it's a misunderstanding so let's leave it at that. Huh?

-Huh... Well, yeah, we could do that...-

-Good, good... So, all normal again? All good? No awkward feelings? 

Elliot stopped for a moment and the sighed,-Yeah, no-no awkward ...feelings. We're good. 

-Fantastic!~ Johnny calmed down visibly, coming back to his sassy old self. He told Elliot he needed to go back to his team to meet at the next trial's location, and now it was all good again. 

Except, it wasn't. Johnny sure had a surprising output to all of this, but that didn't make it better. They had indeed kissed, probably from both parts, and Johnny had chosen to ignore it. He wasn't mad, of course, but he was left with a little ...in-satisfaction. He expected to get to the root of it all. To actually talk about why they've done it.

But Johnny brushed it off, he'd been as nervous as himself before and now he just brushed it off. 

He was more calm now knowing that they were back on 'friend' terms but, strangely, after talking to Ilse, this suddenly wasn't enough.


	13. Chapter 13

Finally, the competitors were ready to go, and everyone seeming ready and excited enough. 

They'd go against the librarian in a way to symbolise the way monsters had to avoid making noise, and in case of failure, running for their lives. The librarian was known to be a grouchy old woman with a poor eye sight but a nasty good ear, apart from her imposing prescence and strong tentacles with which she threw "noisy" students out the building. 

Yes, a truly scary experience. 

 

The RORs and the HSS were first up to come out victorious, the HSS were already very silent and had no trouble running across the building to get their flag and the RORs had great tactics; probably the brain work of Javier and Johnny himself, though Randy did come in pretty handy. 

The main show however, seemed to be the OKs. 

They were all lined up, following Mike's every step to a ridiculous extent. 

-Oh... God...- Elliot moaned at their pathetic ways. They would arrive to the flag in a week with that pace! And he knew one of their teammates thought the same, for Sullivan's face was nothing but quiet. 

He made exasperated faces and took half steps to every step of their tiny companions. 

-Slow and steady.- he heard them repeat. 

It seemed to only break the last thread in James' head for in a second, he was running for the ladder, climbing with difficulty and making a whole lot of noise that eventually brought the librarian's attention. 

Though as she was a foot away from taking him, Art started kicking books and laughing maniacally. What the hell were this guys doing??

Soon everyone in the team was making noise, except Mike of course. The librarian made her way rapidly for the door to kick them all out, now furious, but the OKs made it to the door just in time to be free of the tentacle's hold. 

-We did it!!- they celebrated.

-No! We left the flag!- Mike complained. 

However, he wasn't expecting Squishy to have it with him; helping the OKs go through to he next trial. The EEKs, on the other hand, weren't so lucky and ended up in a nasty puddle. 

Everyone was pretty surprised, some had laughed so much they'd almost peed. It was hilarious the way the'd passed! Not taking into account any rule, but still coming through.

 

Either way, they looked happy as they chanted "We're OK! We're OK!" and that made Elliot smile. 

 

Everyone made their ways back to their dorms, or so it seemed until some of the RORs came up behind him; Jonny acting as if their previous chat had never happened, as if nothing had happened between them.

-Ya ready for the mid games party?~ He questioned, patting his back. 

-Mid games...party?- He turned to him as he tried to forget the awkwardness still present within him.

-Yeah, to celebrate all the teams that've gone through; only scaring majors invited of course~ Johnny added.

-Well,- Elliot had to think about it, he wasn't really in the mood for a party, but it would help him discover if he really had feelings for Horny,- guess I could stay for a while...-

-That's what I'm talking about! Wouldn't like you missing the surprise~ He chuckled, as did the others. 

'Surprises' had always sort of scared Elliot, so it was no /surprise/ when he found the idea a little suspicious. But as he began to think of what he had to do at the party, he forgot about it; just thinking about having to come up with his feelings made him queasy and nervous. 

Upon arriving, he felt the same strange excitement he had learned to feel at the vast amounts of young adults, the smell of alcohol and sweat and the rush of doing whatever the hell the rest were doing, or even, whatever you wanted to. 

Chet received them, and the already partying crowd cheered on them as they made their way to the main 'hall'.

Johnny quickly took his 'nobody deserves me' stance that Elliot hated, he gives a sharp whistle and calls their attention,- Hey, quiet! QUIET! Quiet down you can wranglers! Alright, on behalf of the RORs

-Yeah!- Chet exclaims

-We'd like to congratulate all the teams that have made it this far

Everybody clapped and cheered as if on command. Elliot rolled his eyes, but clapped his hands nevertheless; it was actually something to be cheered on.

-Let's hear it for the PNKs~ He calls and the PNKs hiss,- Love that trick, never gets old~ 

God. Johnny sounded so fake. 

-HSS!- the HSS girls hiss and Johnny chuckles,- Very creepy~

Elliot, comes from his place near the crowd and sees the OKs were actually invited... something was off.

-And finally, the surprise team of the Scare Games, Oozma Kappa!~ Come on over, guys~ Johnny calls and every one surrounds them. What on earth?

-Now, I gotta admit fellas, I thought you were a bunch of nobodies,- Johnny continues and Elliot frowns- But boy, was I wrong.

Now that was something new,- Let's hear it for Oozma Kappa!~

The crowd cheers their name, and before Elliot can even try to understand what's going on, a colourful splash comes from the ceiling. The OKs now covered in paint.

-The most adorable monsters on campus~ Johnny calls with a nasty smirk as Javier presses a button to shower them in glitter and Chip throws flowers at them. 

WHAT THE FUCK?

-Release the stuffed animals~ Johnny commands almost evilly and Randy appears out of nowhere and let's go of a rope, making lots of toys to fall on the already humiliated team. Only to have Chet come up with a camera.

Elliot doesn't think. 

He lets out a fierce shriek, loud and piercing through everyone's ears and the laughter goes quiet. They look at Elliot, the RORs surprised from their tiny friend's unusual outburst. 

-WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?- Elliot shouts angrily, his chest moving heavily from his pants but his eyes locked on who he thought was his friend. 

-Excuse me?- Johnny almost chuckled.

-Who do YOU think you are?!- He accused once again.

-It's just a tiny joke, Hero~ Johnny laughed, looking incredulously at Elliot's furious form.

-A joke?!- Elliot questioned unbelievingly,- THIS is a joke to you?! What makes you so great?! What gives you the right?! 

-Elliot, the fuck is- Johnny tried to shut him up, his face now showing slight anger and annoyance. 

-NO. The fuck is YOUR problem?- Elliot almost felt his eyes water, this was the answer to his question,-I thought you were different! 

The monsters around them just gaped at the sight, curious, astonished and confused. 

Johnny chuckled,- You did? And different how, huh?- he taunted, but Elliot didn't step back, he didn't care if his college life was over. He was just done with Johnny's shit.

-I thought you weren't the preppy idiot I thought you'd be! I thought you were something else than a "legacy", I thought you weren't as everybody thinks you are!

Johnny then stepped back, he looked taken aback, maybe from having someone confront him, but he looked even a little hurt.

-And you know what? You had me fooled for a while! I was stupid enough to believe there was more to you! And you know what? Scaring isn't everything in life!,- the crowd gasped.- but you know what else? I hope that when you win the Scare Games with your 'Pedigree' team, you realise that you are as empty as the stupid cup you get!  
Elliot stomped around and started pushing the OKs out of the place, the gasps and whispers behind him making his head ring with an upcoming headache. 

-Come on, let's go!- he urged them forward and went out the front door, eventually hearing the muffle of Johnny's deep voice inside the house, making some remark to act as though he hadn't been affected in the least at his outburst and the crowd laughed once again. Though not before a few monsters left the party. Maybe he'd gone through some monsters' heads at least. 

But the music blasted once again, the led lights lighting through the windows once again. 

The OKs dragged their feet across the street as they walked back to their 'frat house'. Elliot felt guilty for some reason. He should've seen this coming, should've warned them or keep Johnny away from them enough. But he didn't, and now this happened.

-I-I'm sorry this happened I just.. I-Elliot stopped, not truly knowing what to say to cheer them up; if that was possible. 

-Elliot, you...-Sullivan started, covered in purple paint,-you've done more than enough...- He ended, defeated, Elliot started actually seeing James as a different guy.

-Just go away!- Mike intervened, wiping the pink paint from his eye.

-Mike, I-I wasn't part of this!- Elliot said incredulously.

-But you're still one of them aren't you?- Mike accused.

-What? No, just because we hung out doesn't mean I approve what they did! I don't even think I can look at them again! 

-Mike, Elliot is right,- Squishy finally called from behind,- Elliot, uh, thanks... For standing up for us. Nobody ever does that. 

Elliot sighed,-It's no problem... 

-I just...,- Elliot heard Squishy talk again,- we know Johnny's your friend, so...I'm sorry you had to stand up to him for us.

Elliot couldn't believe it, he knew the OKs were just a bunch of goodies, but he didn't know they'd realise just how much it'd hurt him. Even Don and Perry twins looked at him sympathetically; it would've been as if they weren't the ones being pranked on, they still cared about Elliot, even if they were hurt too. 

Elliot felt his eyes burn again, but bit them back, swallowed the lump in his throat and scoffed it away. 

-Yeah, uh, Johnny, he, uh, he's not who I thought he was... Who I wanted to believe he was. I was blind, but now I see it...- Elliot clenched his hands and looked away anxiously,- Just, give me a call if you need help with anything else.

With that Elliot turned around and left, not wanting to socialise with nobody else in a while, in a whole year if it was possible.


	14. Chapter 14

When Elliot got back to his room all he could think about was how fucking tired he was. He wanted to lay down and sleep 'til the end of the semester; wake up and see that everybody's forgotten about it. 

But he wasn't counting on the annoying sound of someone calling from his computer, a Skype call; probably Ilse. 

He lingered for a while beside the bed, trying to decide whether to answer or not, but after remembering how much Ilse'd been there to support him, even after knowing him for just about a week, he knew he couldn't just ignore it.

-Hi!~ was the first thing he heard when he accepted the video-call, Ilse's giggles at her own childishness making her look even younger.

-Hey there, Ilse...-Elliot smiled softly, tired and sad and done but really not wanting to talk about it. 

-Did you hear about it? Someone stood up to Johnny! In his own party! Everybody's- Then she saw it, Elliot's face fall suddenly, unreadable and yet predictable. 

-Oh. Oh, no. It was you?!- Ilse's disbelief only made his face fall lower; however, at least his name wasn't being passed around... yet.

-I just... I couldn't bare it, I-

-God, Elliot! I told you to talk to him, but this isn't what I meant!- She interrupted, in her voice hiding a little laugh. Maybe he'd laugh about this in the future; the very far future, when he was hopefully 80+ and already lived enough to not care about shit. 

-No! I-I did. I spoke with him, and you were right. It was a misunderstanding and he himself thought he'd done the kissing... But he brushed it off too quickly, you know? Like he just wanted to know if we were good to just forget about it.- He finished with a huff, Ilse seemed thoughtful, but as she said nothing, Elliot took his cue to continue.

-And I went to his stupid party because I wanted to come across with my feelings about him and then, well he decided it was an awesome idea to prank the OKs and of course I was fucking angry but, like, I couldn't even think! I just fucking screamed and everyone went quiet and-and I yelled at him, asked him who he though he was and called him 'empty'. And now that I'm saying all of this to you I just... I feel that maybe I went over the board...- Elliot ranted uncontrollably until he stopped, suddenly, and with a lonely sigh.

-Look, Elliot, I...I'm sorry about what happened, but you can't be like this! You can't let it pull you down! And you didn't go 'over the board', he did! You only spoke your thoughts, and protected your friends.- Ilse tried comforting him.

-Yeah... I know... But it.. It still..- Elliot sighed, not even able to finish his line of thought. 

-I know it hurts...but please take care? I don't like seeing you like this...- Ilse frowned a little, true concern written over her face. 

-How about... You come to my friend's dorm and we watch a movie marathon together? To cheer you up? Or at least ease your thoughts?- Ilse proposed, looking hopeful.

Elliot couldn't help but smile,-It does sound like a good idea, we'll see...- he ended with a little smile, he was much better now, still pretty upset, but not as much as to be an impediment in his daily life; and for Ilse, that was a win. 

 

The next day, Elliot wished he hadn't gotten out of bed. He wished he hadn't woken up and come out from his dorm to find that the buildings were upholstered with that stupid picture. Every monster enjoying the show. 

Fuck them. But most of all, fuck the RORs. 

He wished to tell the OKs, but as he got to the main part of the frat street, he saw them there.

They were standing there in front of the RORs, and Elliot watched as Mike confronted him; not really listening to what they were discussing but quite sure that Johnny and co had seen him already. 

-I see that you listened to what I had to say yesterday,- Elliot started right after he saw the OKs sadly retrieving.

-Aw, come on, hero~ Johnny acted,- it's not like you're still angry are you? We're working charity!

-Wow.- Elliot acted back,- Charity! You know? I see it now! I was wrong! What I said about you! You're not empty, no... You're full of SHIT!- he ended and stormed out, following Mike who'd just been mocked by Chet once again. 

-Get lost crabby.- Elliot demanded, and just as the crab monster was about to complain, Johnny called him back to his stand. 

 

-Mike?- Elliot asked, he wanted to wish that the reason he was 'angry' at him yesterday was because he'd been pranked and laughed at; which was a very good reason to be angry at everyone.-You okay?

-Yeah!- He said weirdly enthusiastic,- I have a plan,- he continued, getting more 'suspicious'- we are going to the 'Big Leagues'. 

 

Later that day, Mike invited Elliot to come by to "the Big Leagues" or whatever he had in plan, he sort of apologised and welcomed Elliot back, which Elliot took as he knew the stress Mike and the rest were going through. 

 

But that'd be in at least an hour, right then, Elliot had nothing to do but walk around campus, try and clear his head. 

However, he must've known that, when you try avoiding someone, you shouldn't stay on open areas where anyone could see you. 

-Hey, hero..- Elliot heard behind him; he swore his whole back up to the tail didn't bristle only because of the softness Johnny used.

-Johnny.- he acknowledged, turning to him. 

-Uh...-he stammered, not looking sure of what to say; Johnny /always/ knew what to say. He sighed, Johnny looked defeated, to himself probably,-look Hero I... 

Elliot looked at him quizzically, urging him to be clear, and go to the point. After all, he really didn't want to be around him for a long time. 

-Okay, look, before this,- Johnny motioned to them,- I wouldn't have cared! I mean, I've done lots of things-

Elliot looked at him sceptically, he really didn't think he'd get somewhere like this, did he?

-Yeah, I did lots of things to people, and monsters have always come up to me and call me names, but I've never cared you know? Not before this. Before I didn't even feel guilty! But now, I mean, now that I realised that... Well it's different now.

Elliot was confused and a little astonished to be honest; Johnny talking like this wasn't normal, but he didn't really know if what he was saying was true or not. Either way, he wanted to make it all clear too.

-You realised what?- he asked, encouraging him to word out all he had to say. 

-Well, you know, that this is different and... before I- Johnny stammered with his words.

-What did you realise?- Elliot asked once again, Johnny stopped abruptly in his babble. 

-THAT I COULD LOSE YOU.

 

What.

Elliot was stupefied, he knew Johnny wasn't really lying when he told him he liked him; I mean, he asked him to come around all the time and it wasn't as if having him around would give them something they wanted. Only his company. 

But lose him? 

Why use that word? Why not 'lose your friendship'? Or something on that matter? 

-Look, Elliot, what I mean is,- he started once again, sort of coming back from his outburst,- I'm sorry if it hurt you or insulted you or something... 

What. 'If it hurt you?' 

No. Johnny didn't understand what this was all about. He was still confused as to why he would be so angry about what Johnny saw as a 'little prank'. 

He sighed, a little annoyed, a little done and a little sorry for Johnny,- Okay... Now listen to me Johnny. 

Johnny waited expectantly, a little confused; he was probably not expecting the track this conversation was taking.

-I'm grateful that you came to apologise. I'm grateful that you ...care. And I'm very grateful that you're being truthful to me, because not many are, not many /guys/ are.-Elliot took a deep breath, wanting his words to come across clearly and assertively,- But, as you said, this is not about me, not really. You didn't offend me or insult me /directly/; but it did bother my own morals. What hurts is that, I know that /you/ knew that I wouldn't like it. And that's why you didn't tell me. 

Johnny was frowning by now, probably not having thought about the possibility of this outcome. 

-So, for that part, I accept your apology, /but/ I still feel like we can't go back to being what we were before. Because it's just not the same.- He paused, letting Johnny take it in,- So, if you really care about, whatever it is we had, as much as you've made me believe you got to know that... You can't fix an action with words. 

Johnny looked confused, he was thinking hard, trying to come up with something else to say probably. 

Then, Mrs. Squibbles' car horn caught his attention; they were here for him to go to wherever Mike had planned. They looked at Johnny and some grimaced; Elliot just motioned them to wait a tiny bit more.

He turned back to Johnny, who looked a tiny bit angry, but softened once he started talking again,- All in all, I'd like it too if we could just go back to being..friends...but I can't if you don't /show/ me that I can feel comfortable around you /all/ again. Because even Randy has changed since he met you. 

Elliot turned to leave, but as he opened the door to the car, he turned to Johnny's weird face. A mix of confused, angry, jealous?, offended maybe?

-Just think about it.- Elliot gave him a half smile, and got in the car fully. 

-Come on, let's go.- Elliot urged exasperatedly with a blank face.-Just go.

And he tried hard not to look at Johnny when the car started moving, but he couldn't help looking askance at him, punching the tree nearby. Whatever part of his speech had bothered Johnny, it bothered him bad.


	15. Chapter 15

About a minute after the OKs picked him up, the tension Elliot felt around him was already unbearable. They were dying to ask something and probably only their respect for Elliot's privacy stopped them. 

Elliot appreciated it, but by now he knew he could trust in them.

-Okay, come on.- Elliot waited expectantly, waiting for whatever was troubling them.

But they tried to look as though they weren't inquiring anything.

-I know you want to ask something, so whatever it is, ask it now.- Elliot taunted, a little irritated and yet curious as to what they had to say. 

They all looked at one another, as if deciding quietly who and what would ask Elliot. Eventually, Squishy brought it up,- You don't have to answer if you don't want to...but... We were wondering...what is Johnny to you? 

Fuck. 

He should've kept quiet. He should've acted as if he didn't feel the weird atmosphere around him. But, of course, he wouldn't have known that they'd ask the exact same question he's been evading for a week now. 

Everyone could see Elliot visibly tense, his tail flicking back and forth nervously. 

-He...uh..he is just a friend. I mean, yeah, just a- Elliot rambled, stuttering like an idiot and he was later sure that none had bought nothing he'd said. 

Finally, they saw it there, Monsters Inc, one of the biggest scare companies there was. Now he understood what Mike meant by "Big Leagues". 

They broke in, literally, Mike'd even brought pincers along to cut a space in the fence, that ironically held the 'no trespassing' sign, as big as Sulley for all to go through. 

When they were up there, the team could admire their heroes, these people who were very well known for their passion and hard work. Mike then asked them what they believed all these monsters had in common. And they were not. 

Elliot found himself amazed with Mike's idea. He'd learned to accept his team and show them a way to keep going; he let himself smile as Squishy, Art, Don, Terri and Terry recovered their enthusiasm and Mike and Sulley fixed up their differences. 

The heart-felt moment had to be cut short as they /had/ committed a crime and now a flashlight shone right at them. 

-Hey you!- the guards yelled. 

-I can't go back to jail!- Art exclaimed as he burst running, and everyone behind him. It sort of didn't surprise anyone that Art could've really been in jail. 

Elliot had to run on all fours, following Mike on the lead and Sulley who'd to eventually carry all of the OK team who apparently sucked at running for their lives. Which had a sort of good meaning. Maybe?

When they made it to the car, with Squishy screaming his lungs out, and Mrs. Squibbles finally starting the car, Elliot realised he was still smiling. Darn, that was fun. 

 

When Mike'd let go of the wheel and let Mrs. Squibbles take control everybody sort of laughed it off and sighed the last of their adrenalin fix out. 

 

Not even 5 minutes later, with a good half hour still ahead of them, almost everyone was sound asleep. God, it was like hanging out with toddlers. Not in a bad way, it had Elliot laughing on the inside; it was even adorable. 

Though it was /almost/ because Sulley and himself were still wide awake; and of course Mrs. Squibbles too. 

The polka dot monster seemed to be dealing with his own internal dilemma when Elliot turned to him but he found out somebody was watching almost immediately; tried to act as though his deep thought face hadn't been there just seconds ago. 

Then Sulley broke a smirk, one that almost reminded him of Johnny,- I know what's up with you~ he taunted after sizing Elliot up. 

-What?- Elliot tried to come out innocently,- What do you mean 'what's up'? 

-With you and Johnny~ Sulley teased, his smirk only widening when Elliot's jaw tensed and a few hairs on his tail bristled. 

-Me and Johnny? Well, we have a little disagreement but that- he tried, but James had another plan in mind. 

-Nah nah nah, I mean about that question earlier today.- Elliot gulped,- I hadn't really thought about it before the guys asked, but it all clicked in my head the moment they did~

-What about that?- Elliot chuckled nervously. 

-You like him, don't you?- his eyes narrowed accusingly, his smirk mocking. 

-What?!- Elliot said startled at the direct question, but Squishy shuffling in his sleep made him lower his voice back to a whisper-scream.- N-No, I jus-

Sulley just chuckled, somewhat darkly,- Don't worry about me, I won't judge you for liking dudes, Elliot.- He continued, sort of helping Elliot relax a little,- But /Johnny/, really? 

Elliot pouted, there was no denying now; though it still made him a little mad that out of everyone /Sulley/ was the one to know before himself.

-What? I thought you got along with him at some point.- Elliot tried throwing the ball back at Sulley.

-Maybe, but it was all partying and games, and Johnny only saw me as a Sullivan. The moment I started flunking, they didn't care anymore.- Sulley said it with half a smile, but it couldn't really hide that that had hurt him. Even if it was sort of his own fault, Elliot still felt a little bad for him. 

-Yet, he seemed to like you enough...- James suddenly added, thoughtful. Making Elliot a little curious and somewhat worried. 

-'Enough'?

Sulley chuckled,- I mean it as an expression... He sometimes talked too much about you; he'd been planning to make you a ROR a month before the finals. 

. . .

Whaaa...

Elliot had thought Johnny had had the idea of making him a ROR after watching his performance during the exam, you know, after Sulley and Mike fucked up and Johnny kicked Big Blue out of his tree house. This was different. 

-Do you still like him, though?- he brought Elliot back from his thought realm,- After... You know...all that's happened? 

He sighed,-I don't know, I...- Elliot struggled with his thoughts,- I've been trying to come up with that... But problem is, I didn't even realise I really liked him that way before you mentioned it!

Sulley laughed,- What?!- he scream whispered as to not wake up the others.

-Really, I'm that oblivious...-He chuckled softly, he was /indeed/ kinda blind. 

Sulley tried to hold his laughter,- But he's been following you around like a lost puppy all semester! The rest of the RORs following close behind, of course.

Elliot looked at him like he had grown a human child on his head; 'following him'? 

-He did invite me over to the RORs parties and well, some training afternoons... And that one celebra...- Elliot babbled until it sunk, Sulley just smiling smugly for being right.

-Oh my god, he HAS been following me around! Not literally maybe but- Oh shit! Fuck!- Elliot couldn't stop the string of obscenities that came from his mouth. 

How blind could he be?! 

-Watch that mouth!- Mrs Squibbles scolded from the driver's seat. 

Sulley just gave him a smile that read 'I told you' all over it, and say back on his spot, leaving Elliot to break his brain with the new information. 

Johnny was indeed not the type to beg; he was pretty used to people just running his way, pleased even if Johnny had just looked at them. He did not ask people to come with. People asked him to be allowed to come along.

Elliot really didn't know Johnny. Or at least, he hadn't paid that much attention to all the little details. 

This gave a u turn to some... things.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the horribly long hiatus ;O; I had a lot of work +a horrible writer block. So yeah, I promise to finish this story!

Soon enough, the gang arrived unharmed to the OK's; Elliot said his goodbyes and walked to his dorm, but not before Sulley told him that, if he kept on having problems with 'you-know-who' he should hang around. 

And now that he thought about it, Elliot really had misread everybody. Thinking Johnny wasn't in the least interested in him, that Sulley was a douchebag and that Johnny could actually be nice; the last one, though, he wanted to wait and see if it could be truth. 

Either way, Elliot ended up physically and mentally exhausted. 

 

All he needed was a break from all the drama. And he guessed he wouldn't be getting it anytime soon as he walked the next morning to his first class of the day and a couple of monsters he didn't even know had saluted him with: "Are you still in that time of the month princess?~" and laughed as the left. 

He couldn't believe it. No one knew. No one except Ilse, and he knew for sure she'd say nothing. 

So what? A joke? A very nasty one at that for many different reasons. 

 

The rest of the day went by pretty much the same; he hadn't heard anything else, but he could see everyone whispering as he passed, giggling. 

He would've called himself a paranoid in any other occasion, but he knew it was real this time around. Not just the teenage paranoia most get for their personal image. 

It was, however, what pissed him off when he started hearing the nickname "The RORs' Bitch" from almost every scaring majors' mouth. 

 

Fuck it.

 

The moment the last class was over, Elliot took his skate and in a minute was standing right outside the RORs' frat house. The culprit and his friends standing right outside doing who knows what. 

-Hey there, Killer! What- Johnny suddenly saluted but soon shut up as he saw the deep frown on Elliot's face. The others quickly led out of the scene by Javier, who'd probably been helping Johnny 'cope' or whatever, and probably knew more than he should. 

-We need to talk.-Elliot said as he pushed Johnny to enter the house; the other monster complying, confused. 

-What.. I thought you didn't want to see me?- He asked half puzzled, half amused. 

-I didn't-I don't! But... Whatever you said after I left that day- Elliot blurted out, cut short by his own anger and panic.

-What?- Johnny now looked more worried about Elliot's uncommonly agitated state, probably knowing already the extent of his fuck up. 

-All the scaring majors. They've started calling me "The RORs' Bitch"! An-And calling me princess and asking if I'm in my "time of the month! And- and Elliot could almost taste the anxiety attack coming. 

-I only said you were probably on your time of the month, Elliot. It was just a joke! But.. Bitch? I never..?- it was difficult reading Johnny like this; he didn't get why Elliot was so hurt, he didn't know it would go this far and probably a half a dozen things more that Worthington didn't understand.

Elliot huffed exasperated at his own realisation, he didn't want to tell him like this, but he needed to get why it had hurt him. 

He pushed him into Johnny's room, who he'd learned a few months ago was in the first floor, and looked at him as he got the enough courage to finally come clean. 

-Wait, Killer, what- Johnny tried joking; his self defence act as Elliot's gotten to know by now.

He shushed the huge monster up,- I'm just telling you this now because you need to know why it hurt me the way it did. 

-Elliot, what the- Johnny sounded serious now, probably scared or weirded out by Elliot's unnatural reactions.

-I didn't want it to happen like this but- Elliot took a quick, sharp breath and lifted his hoodie up; his binder covering his chest.

-I -I don't ..- Johnny stuttered, probably searching through a million possibilities or dumbfounded at Elliot's revelation.

-I'm transgender, Johnny. I don't have a sister, the girl from the story is me; I was the one receiving the harassment. That's why it matters to me. -Elliot tried explaining as quick as he could. He didn't want to get a lump on his throat, or break suddenly in front of Johhny.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since the last update, but I promise you, this ain't dead~ 
> 
> I promise I'll try to update more frequently but work's been killing me~ x.x Hope you still enjoy this~ and please tell me what you think~ It's very much appreciated! ^v^ 
> 
> This work is unbeta'd so forgive the typos (it's also 3:30 am and I have insomnia so ;v; )
> 
> Btw: Elliot uses a despective name towards trans people in this chapter, but that's because he is angry, not because I believe it's correct uvu

-What...- Johnny's face held too many emotions for him to register, maybe surprise, maybe anger and confusion. 

-You've been lying to me?- Johnny inquired with a tone almost accusative. 

Elliot let his hands drop in disbelief,- That's all you have to say?! About something like this?!

Johnny huffed angrily, letting out an almost indignant huff, -Knowing that some chick's been posing as my- 

-A WHAT?!- Elliot could not believe his words, -Do you really think I'd "pose" just to be around you?! You're the one who invited me to your group in the first place!-

Johnny let out a loud fake laugh,- If I'd known better!! 

-IF you'd known bet-?! What?! Are you even listening to yourself?! Do you really think I'm doing this because of you?!- Elliot let out in one breath, in the verge of tears, but kept talking, -You are not as special as you think Johnny! Not everything revolves around you! I didn't even want to be around you in the first place! 

 

There was silence. Both monsters stunned by the shorter one's words. 

Yes. It was true that Elliot didn't usually like monsters like Johnny. It was true that the first thing he'd thought when he saw him was how far he wanted to be from him. But it was also true that having spent those days with him, without the crowd, with the real Johnny, had changed his mind completely around him.

He hadn't meant for him to know about those first thoughts, at least, not like this. 

Johnny looked hurt, eyes widened in disbelief and shock, not unlike his own. 

-Johnny, I- he tried once his voice seemed to come back to his cords.

-So that's what you really think.- Johnny demanded. 

Elliot would've felt guilty, but he hadn't forgotten how exactly they'd gotten to this fight in the first place; instead, Johnny's words only angered him deeper.

-YES. That's what I /thought/.- he stated, making a deep emphasis on the last word. -Until I met you, and you made me truly believe that we were.. Whatever... But then you ruined it! And no matter how many chances I give you, you keep ruining it even further!

He took a breath, his hair bristling even more as he rearranged his clothes and grabbed his bag and kept talking. 

-But you know what? I'm done! DONE. If you don't believe me, then fine! Tell everyone that I'm a stupid transvestite chick who dressed up just to be around you! EVERYONE. I don't give a shit! It's not like they don't throw insults at me wherever I go as it is! 

Johnny had fallen quiet again again, but Elliot only took it as his cue to leave. He stomped towards the door and jammed it open.

-Goodbye Worthington, have a nice day.- he ended harshly without looking back at the other monster, and slammed the door shut behind him. 

 

If Johnny had something else to say, he didn't care. If he'd just ruined everything, he didn't care either. 

After a second or two of standing I shock outside the door, his legs suddenly moved, fast. He sprinted and then ran as fast as he could, not even knowing where, and finally stopped in one of the campus's many green areas, just underneath a tree. The tears already stung his eyes, and his loud sobs would've called the attention of many if he hadn't been alone.

His clawed paws grabbed at the trunk as he climbed messily, struggling to find his way up behind the tears. Just like he'd done countless times when he was younger, often finding security on higher grounds.

 

When he got to the top, where the leaves were dense, he grabbed tightly on to a branch, his bag still propped on his shoulder securely and cried out. He felt stupid and exposed, having Johnny see his body like that, and rejecting him entirely. 

His claws dug deep into the bark in anger and helplessness. Trying to hold back his sobbing and his tears, he knew he shouldn't cry over a guy like Joh-.. like him, but he couldn't help it. 

 

-Elliot!- /that/ voice called, and he froze, holding for his dear life to the branch so he couldn't find him, not /him/. Quieting down abruptly and swallowing his tears. 

-Elliot...I.. listen to me ...please!- he called.

Elliot only buried his face deeper between the branch and his shoulder and his fingers tightening their hold on the tree.

-I..ah, Elliot..- he sounded so desperate, Elliot wouldn't have believed that was him, but he'd recognise that voice anywhere. -You,...uh...forgot this, ...Elliot..- 

He stretched his body along the branch to peek down at the bigger monster; there in his hands was his stupid skate. 

-Fuck.- he cursed to himself. 

-I know you're here somewhere, I asked around, someone said they saw you running this way... I... I'm sorry! ...Elliot! - he continued.

And Elliot would've wanted to believe his apology, but after several empty apologies from his part, he didn't think he could believe his word again. No matter how pathetic he sounded. 

The ROR was pacing around, not looking for him anymore but still calling out. Elliot could see the deep scowl in his face even from above. 

Any other time, Elliot would've come down, would've bitched at Johnny and asked him for a full on apology and then they'd pat backs and be friends again. 

But this just wasn't the same. It hadn't been for a while, and it was even worse that exact moment. 

Elliot was afraid, peeking form the above, but crouched upon the branch like a feline. Terrified of having to look at Johnny's disgusted face, of listening to his insults. To his rejection. 

Just like those kids who broke his horn had.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I feel like each chapter is shorter than the last but at least I'm updating more recently, huh? ^^U 
> 
> I shouldn't act like it's a fact already tho... I tend to update everyday or every month o.o but bare with me I promise to give my best ^v^

He heard the larger monster sigh in defeat, -I'll... uh.... give this to... Sullivan or... - he hesitated. It caught Elliot's attention once again, he could see Johnny's unusual expression even through his teary eyes; he hadn't used that usual resentment when he said Sulley's name. -You seem to, be around them a lot..- He just sounded tired, not at the situation but at himself? 

Finally, Johnny visibly 'surrendered' the rest of his worry and desperation falling into defeat, his body losing his usual confidence. And he left. 

Elliot followed him curiously with his eyes, until he lost him behind the buildings. 

He didn't feel like crying anymore, but his body and self overall felt tired, so he decided it was best to leave for the day; lay back on his bed and take a nap to possibly have a clearer mind to think with the next day. 

 

When the morning light washed his face awake, Elliot still felt tired; he wanted to do nothing all day, and probably just sulk and eat junk food until midnight. But he knew better, he knew if he gave in it'd become worse. 

That, and he still had classes to attend; he wasn't here for the drama after all.

So he forced himself up and left for class, he needed to act as though nothing had happened and as though his self esteem was still untouched. He had learned that the hard way.

 

His classes went way better than expected. Some had given him a few funny glances but other than that, it seemed like the joke was finally over.

To 'celebrate', or rather to keep his mind off everything, he decided to go check on the OKs; they'd be training for the next day's trial and had actually invited him along. So why should he decline their offer? 

He knocked twice and the Squishy's mom received him with a bright smile, as always. The others, however, smiled truthfully and saluted him until their smiles suddenly became awkward. 

Elliot just raised an eyebrow in confusion. -What?- he asked to whoever wanted to answer. 

Mike approached him, -Uh, Johnny came by earlier ...- He admitted; Elliot's jaw tensed visibly at all the possibilities of what he may have been doing here. 

-He left this...- Sulley intervened behind Mike, apparently having gone to retrieve whatev- 

Oh. 

Right. 

His skateboard. 

-Oh, ..uh..thanks- Elliot half smiled as he retrieved the damned skateboard; it'd only brought him problems since day one. 

There was a deafening silence then, until Sulley spoke up again, - He ..seemed pretty upset. 

It was surely a statement, but it undoubtedly hid a question underneath. One he didn't want to, couldn't, give an answer to.

-He did?- he half asked-half brushed it off. As though there was nothing worrying him in his gut. 

-He did.. Elliot, if you want to talk..- Sulley started; a few months back, Elliot would've never thought that James was actually this... caring. 

-Uh, nope! - he gave an empty chuckle, -everything's great and I got my skate back! 

He gave a small smile that he was sure no one was buying, but kept on,- You had planned to train for tomorrow didn't you? 

He changed the subject, actually sounding curious and content enough for the others to let the problem at hand drop, /his/ problem. Elliot reminded himself; he shouldn't get the OKs mixed in his stupid drama. 

 

They talked a bit about their plans for that day, Mike explained the 'objectives' of the day and got some snacks Squishy's mom provided. 

It was nice, seeing them finally act like a team, like friends. 

 

They all got their "gear" neatly marked by Mrs Squibbles with 'OK' and gave Elliot the surprise that, yes, there was also an 'OK' marked sweater for him. 

He stared at everyone with wide eyes as they smiled and Squishy's mom presented him with a light green sweater, slender and with arms long enough for his own. 

Elliot almost cried at it, it really meant so much to him to have this kind of support and friendship, even more at times like those. 

But he did give his thanks, several times.

 

They all changed right there on the living room, while Elliot sneakily left for the restroom; he couldn't just take off his sweatshirt like that in front of them now could he? 

When he got out Sulley stared at him weirdly, -We're all dudes, Elliot..- he sounded almost amused, probably thinking he discovered Elliot being really shy because of his 'preferences'. 

And yet, before he could let a retort leave his mouth, a hand was laid upon his shoulder, -Oh, leave Elliot alone, what's the matter on a little privacy?- Mrs Squibbles defended him, making Sulley stutter a little and lift his big paws up in defeat, leaving him be. 

Not that it'd bothered him much, he had expected something like this. 

What he didn't expect was the knowing smile and motherly wink Mrs Squibbles gave him just before she told the fraternity to be safe when they left.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Here's next chapter... 354738+ years later ; v ;
> 
> It really short though...I'm the worst :,0

The next trial would include scaring kids vs scaring teenagers; it consisted of a labyrinth in which they had to avoid the teens, just like on the real deal, and scare the kids to get through. 

It was refreshing to see Mike and everyone alike so enthusiastic about training; no more bossing, or fighting, just them working together and getting the best of each other's differences. 

They had done some quick exercise outside their Frat house; Mike used broom sticks with a kid and a teen picture on them, and the rest took notes, then they all tried it out. Even Elliot got to practice a bit, even if he wasn't competing, Mike insisted. He was actually a very inspiring coach.

They left to one of the many green areas on campus, the moment they finished, to wrap up their training. They trotted as warm up, and stretched, and Elliot got to show of his bendy-ness; to which Sulley gave him a dirty remark for and he was too flustered to be bothered by the mention of a certain burgundy monster.

 

They even did some work out, and jumped up on Sulley's back; part because of the training and part because he was enjoying how easily they came for him compared to Mike. 

Yes, they were friends and on much better terms, but that didn't mean friendly teasing wasn't present. 

 

Elliot kind of wished he could stay and train all day everyday; even if Sulley wasn't very good at not reminding him of Worthington, he could forget about all the drama.

He wasn't used to this amount of social problems and confusing emotions, other that those towards his identity; those came in plentifully. But it wasn't the same. 

He was used to the tiring overthinking about his body; not his feeling for someone else. 

His body, he could see, could feel; he could learn what it liked and how it felt. But this involved someone else in cooperation. How can he learn about it if he didn't even know where to start?

He wasn't sure why he liked him, or if he even did still; he didn't know what Johnny's feelings towards him were and where he had let their relationship fall into. They weren't friends or enemies. They had a fight that turned into telling too much, that turned into running from each other.

 

When the next trial took place did Elliot finally see Johnny once more. He had been avoiding him at first too, judging by how things had played out, he figured Johnny would look for him to talk, even if he didn't even know what to say, and he wasn't looking forward to it. But the weird thing was, he didn't have to try hard; hell, he didn't even try at all.

Johnny was nowhere to be seen. Wherever he went he seemed farther away from the RORs.

Was he avoiding him now because he had run away? 

Elliot told himself it was better this way, he didn't want to see Johnny; so good for him. But a tiny bit of disappointment couldn't help but worm into his heart. 

 

The day of the trial he wore his usual sweatshirt and a cap, as he waved an 'OK' flag. He saw the guys run through the maze with ease, excelling at avoiding teens thanks to Mike. 

Elliot felt like smiling; until there they were, the RORs, and Johnny was looking his way.

His body tensed immediately, but relaxed again, confused, with the same speed as Johnny's eyes left him the moment they conected with his own. 

He was definitely avoiding him; not doubt now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once in a lullaby this fic is updated :,) I'm so sorry for the people who were reading this, but here you go ... hope yall enjoy!

The week after that went by rather quietly. Like nothing had happened. Like none of it had happened; like he never met the RORs, like he wasn't the subject of awful jokes, like all the drama was suddenly just in his mind. It was irking to say the least.

It almost felt like everybody slowed down while he kept on rushing. 

He should be glad; but weirdly, he wasn't. 

He didn't just want to forget about it and try to move on. Not anymore. He needed to know why, how, was this happening. How had all that happened suddenly happen. If this had to be the end of it; of everything he once had with the RORs, he at least wanted closure. 

He would be perfectly fine with them just not liking him. Well, maybe not perfectly fine, but relatively fine if it meant he didn't have to catch them go out of their way just to not be around him. Which for the RORs was incredibly concerning; if they didn't want someone around them, they pushed them out of the way, they didn't give them their space.

Elliot had wanted space, yes; it still stung to see Johnny, he still remembered clearly how everything had gone down, and it still hurt. 

He couldn't just tell himself to not care about people's opinions and reactions because this wasn't just anybody. This was Johnny Worthington. 

That's how he found himself sitting under a tree when Mike's voice interrupted him.

-Daydreaming under a tree!- His head snapped up and out of his thinking. 

Oh. 

Right. 

They'd been practicing for the next trial. 

Well fuck.

-That wasn't... too.. bad, but we need to do better guys!- Mike started his encouragement. He felt a little bad, he had been invited by them to be in their training and he'd spent half of it thinking about his apparently non-existent problems.

-Hey there Elliot, you okay buddy?- Mike suddenly approached him, Sullivan in tow.

-Uh, yeah, sorry Mike, I just got a bit distracted, that's all.- he lied once more, it was definitely becoming a habit, -Promise I'll do better next time.

Elliot tried a fake smile, and Mike seemed to think about it before he smiled too and went back to chatting to the rest of the team. 

Sulley didn't buy it. 

-You know, Mike may take your little lie, but I don't. What's wrong dude?- Sulley asked, eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer. A real answer. 

Elliot sighed, he couldn't fake it with him. -It was partially the truth, I've just had a lot in my head lately.

Sulley waited expectantly for him to continue, he was not going to let Elliot out of it apparently. 

-Something did happen with Johnny, okay? And I can't stop thinking about it...- he faded off as his attention turned to the ground, suddenly cautious. 

-Hmmm, you can't stop thinking about it, or about him? -Sulley tried with a suggestive wiggle to his brows, Elliot would've blushed if it didn't anger him at the moment. 

-It's not like that!- he snapped, but softened as soon as he caught Sullivan's surprise and a few questioning looks behind him. 

Elliot bit his lip worryingly, until the nagging feeling in the back of his mind was overcome by the need of letting some of the weight out. He took a soft hold of Sulley's arm and guided him away from the team, to a quieter area; but not before looking back over his shoulder at the OKs. -We'll be back in a few just need some help with something, you guys keep at it!- he gave a last encouraging thumbs up.

-Okay, Eli, you're scaring me now...- Sulley confessed as Elliot rounded around a corner, a rather secluded one. 

He sighed, -I told Johnny something I shouldn't have, I was so upset about everything else that I didn't stop to think everything through. He knows something about me that no one else does now, and he's done nothing about it after he returned my skateboard. I haven't even seen him or the RORs since then for crying out loud! 

-Wow, wow!- Sulley tried to take all the situation in at once, he surely wasn't expecting this to be too complicated. -what could be so bad that now he's avoiding you, dude? What did you do?

-I didn't do anything, he did!

-Okay, then where's the problem?

-What?

-You said you told him something, he did something and now he's avoiding you... I would've guessed that you'd want nothing with him now... but now that you're looking at me like that I think I just realised how stupid this just sounded. 

Elliot sighed exasperated, -I just wish this wasn't all so complicated!

-Complicated how?

-I just wish I hadn't told him!

-What?!

-That I'm Transgender, Sulley!- Elliot finally yelled. -And you better say something before I start freaking out again...

-No! No-no-no-no, don't freak out ok?- Sulley held up his paws in a calming demeanour, -I just wasn't expecting this at all, Eli,... Wow... I guess it does explain a lot...

-What do you mean by that?- Elliot raised a weary eyebrow.

-Oh, nothing, just how private you are most times; but I do get it. 

-Wait, you're not freaking out?- Elliot's eyes widened as he realised how amazingly well the conversation was going.

-I mean, it's a little sudden, and I really would've never thought about this, but what should I care you know? Who cares what those idiots think? You're a guy because you say so, that's all I know. 

Elliot couldn't help the stupid toothy smile that broke his face, his arms suddenly finding his way around, as much as they could, Sulley's well built frame; he heard the other monster let out a quiet 'oof', but he clung tightly to him still.

-Thank you Sulley.- he said against the blue and pink fur.

-It's nothing...- He heard him hush awkwardly.

-It hardly is,- he admitted as he let go,- this is honestly what I need the most right now. 

-Well I'm glad to be of service then,- he smiled sideways as both started to walk back in a comfortable silence.

-Eli, I want you to know I got your back, but, in all honesty, you don't need someone like Johnny.- he added softly as they came closer to the team. 

-That means a lot Sul, but for now... I think I should figure all this deal with Johnny by myself...

-Whatever you say, bud, but if he hurts you anymore, you say the word and I'll punch his smug little face.- he finished, and Elliot new he meant it more as a promise than simple camaraderie.

He couldn't help but chuckle, -You'll have to get in line, I call dibs on the first punch. 

The hide and seek challenge was slightly nerve-wrecking in Elliot's opinion; no one outside could see anything that was going on inside the house, and there was no way to know who'd made it until someone got kicked out.

There was also an eerie silence as everyone waited ins anticipation. Elliot didn't like the quiet, it gave him too much nothing to let his mind wander back to unwanted thoughts. He was almost relieved when the commotion fired once more all of a sudden, someone had been kicked out.

The HSS were not happy about it. 

But then again, they never really looked happy about much. 

The RORs and OKs slipped out soon after; everyone in the audience chanting OKs and RORs followed by various cheers. The guys looked as smug as always. 

Almost like nothing was wrong. 

But Elliot knew not even a game well played changed anything, when his eyes met with Worthington's the ROR's looked away as if stung by them. 

It pissed Elliot off. 

He never knew what was going through that mind of his, but whatever it was it wasn't working with him. And yet, it was harder to just say 'fuck it' this time. 

He had a terrible reaction to him, called him a bunch of names, then ran after him, even apologising... and now he was avoiding him? It made no sense. Not to him. 

And whatever this little charade of him was, the others were in on it. 

Chet and Chip were not too good at hiding it. And while Javier didn't shy away immediately from his stare, he smiled this apologetic, flat smile before letting the four of his eyes slip away. 

Well. Everyone but Randy. He didn't seem to look at him any differently, and he seemed rather confused at his new teamates' attitudes towards him. But nothing that he'd dare speak out for.


End file.
